


Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Chris and Lance run a bookstore, Joey runs the adjoining cafe, JC runs across Chris' heart, and Justin runs across the basketball court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

ONE

“I needed the shelter of someone’s arms…there you were…I needed someone to understand my ups and downs…there you were…”

POUND…POUND…POUND…

“How sweet it is to be loved by you…how sweet it is to be loved by you…I close my eyes at night…wondering where would I be without you in my life…”

“Holy FUCK.” Lance Bass threw back his covers and jumped out of bed. “Are you seriously fucking KIDDING ME?” 

“Bass! You’re up!” The pounding on his door changed to a melodic rat-a-tat-tat. “I knew you would be.”

“Christopher Alan Kirkpatrick.” Lance threw the door open, grabbed the knocker by the shirt, and yanked him into the apartment almost in one fluid moment. He shut the door and shoved the man against it. “What the hell are you doing? Are you insane? I have neighbors. A landlord, even. He has the right to throw my ass out if said neighbors complain!”

Chris Kirkpatrick gave Lance a winning smile. “Everyone loves you, Lance. No one would dare complain about the perfect Lance Bass.”

“God.” Lance rolled his eyes. “You’re drunk. What happened?”

“Well, long story short…” Chris pulled a brown paper lunch bag out of his pocket. “Howie and I are through.”

“Howie and you were never a “Howie and I,” Chris,” Lance said. “You said so yourself. He was a recreational sex buddy.”

“Yes,” Chris said with a sigh. “And it was very good sex. But tonight he came over and told me it was officially done. He’s going back to his girlfriend.”

“Like we didn’t see that coming,” Lance snorted.

“So he came over to say goodbye, because that’s the kind, considerate, caring bastard he is.” Chris dangled the bag in front of Lance, who took it. “And that’s all I have left of him. Condoms.”

“Fuck!” Lance dropped the bag. “Please tell me they’re not used.”

“Of COURSE not,” Chris said indignantly. “I have SOME class.” Lance snorted again. “They’re the special green glow in the dark ones that he liked.”

“So Howie says so long and you show up at my door at three in the morning on a work night singing James Taylor?”

“I needed a friend. Hey, that’s a James Taylor song, too!”

“DON’T!” Lance ordered, holding up a hand. “You do realize what tomorrow is, right? You probably shouldn’t be hungover.”

“I probably shouldn’t be a lot of things,” Chris replied. “And tomorrow is the OTHER part of why I drank tonight.”

“C’mon…you can sleep in the guest room.” Lance started down the hall.

“You’re the only single guy I know who actually has a useable guest room,” Chris said, passing by Lance and heading for his bedroom.

“Chris, no, c’mon. I need to get some sleep.”

“You will. YOU’RE the one who snores.” Chris toed off his shoes, took off his jeans, and flopped onto Lance’s bed. 

“I do not,” Lance retorted. 

“You won’t even know I’m here,” Chris promised, snuggling down on Lance’s side of the bed.

“Move it.” Lance shoved Chris over. “You’re lucky I know your boss.”

“Yeah.” Chris waited for Lance to lay back down, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You’re the best.”

“Don’t you forget it,” Lance mumbled into his pillow.

 

An annoying buzzing pulled Chris from his drool-soaked pillow six hours later. He groaned, rolled over, and slapped the alarm. A piece of paper crunched in his hand and he pulled it towards his face. “There is coffee ready in the kitchen. Don’t take my NASA mug. See you at work. Lance.” Chris smiled and stretched. He knew Lance loved him.

 

“Is that my NASA mug?” Lance screeched as soon as Chris walked into the broom closet otherwise known as their office.

Chris put a finger in his ear and wiggled it. “Jeez, Bass, I didn’t know your voice could go that high.” He stared at Lance, who wore khakis, a light blue long-sleeved button-down shirt, and a navy sweater vest. “Wow, you look nice.” He looked down at his wrinkled black Henley and blue jeans, then pushed his black and white dreadlocks from his eyes. “Should I have dressed up?” Lance raised a perfect eyebrow. “Okay, I probably should have, but, hello, these are the same people we’ve been dealing with for YEARS. Plus I knew YOU’D dress up, and we all know I live to make you look good.” Lance’s eyebrow went higher. “And in answer to your original question, it’s not MY NASA mug, so yeah. Must be yours. Thanks for the coffee.”

Lance swiped the travel mug from Chris’ hand, removed the lid, and dumped the contents into the trashcan. He placed the mug in his desk drawer and slammed it shut. “You’re welcome.”

“Hey!” Chris said unhappily. “That was a waste of coffee!”

“And you’re a waste of space,” Lance said, glaring. “Go to Joey if you want coffee.”

“Joey charges me two dollars for the first cup and seventy-five cents for refills,” Chris grumbled.

Lance smiled at him. “He doesn’t charge me a thing.”

“Okay.” Chris turned towards the door. “I’ll tell him it’s for you, then.”

“SIT.” Lance grabbed him by the shoulder and sat him down. “We need to go over some things.”

“I’d be more of a help with caffeine,” Chris said.

Lance dropped a folder in Chris’ lap. “Read,” he said, giving another smile as he sipped at his own coffee.

“Bitch,” Chris muttered, but opened the folder.

 

“All right, everyone, settle down, please,” Lance called out. “Take a seat, we’ll make this quick.”

Chris watched their ten employees find seats at the tiny tables in the coffee shop. He and Lance were standing in the front of the room. “First of all, thanks to Joey for letting us use his space, and for providing coffee and donuts.”

Everyone cheered, and a bearded man stood up and took a bow. “You’re welcome. Just don’t expect this to become a habit.”

“Okay.” Chris took a deep breath. “As you all know, today is the first day of the worst days of the rest of our lives.”

“Chris,” Lance snapped.

“I mean, the first day of the new dictatorship.”

“Chris,” Lance said, his tone menacing.

“All right.” Chris rolled his eyes. “As you all now, we are now under new ownership. Due to circumstances beyond our control – namely that we were losing money like we were burning it – our little bookstore is now owned by RKC, Inc. Yes, it’s the same people who own the Pages by the Pound chain. And no, we are not changing our name. We are not changing to anything that reflects our takeover by The Man.”

Joey snickered, and Lance took the floor. “What Chris means is, while a lot of things are changing here, such as the name on your paycheck, our customer service policies are NOT changing. It is our job to make the customers feel welcome, and to assist them wherever possible. Our name is still “Open Book,” and we haven’t changed who we are. Understand?” Everyone nodded. “Now, I know rumors run rampant around here, so I’m going to clarify some things. Chris and I are still in charge. We are in constant contact with the powers that be at RKC, but what we say still goes. We’re still running things like a small, independent bookstore. Cuppa Joe is still running independently as well, and I ask that you show Joey and his staff the same respect you always have.”

“Hear that, Chris?” Joey said.

“I have always respected you, Joe,” Chris said, and Joey snorted.

“If anyone has any questions, let us know, but I think I can count on all of you to get things done the way they’re supposed to be done,” Lance said, and everyone nodded. “Okay, if you’re not on the schedule today, you’re free to go.”

As Lance gathered his paperwork together, Chris turned to Joey, a charming smile on his face. “Hey, Joe…”

“Two dollars,” Joey interrupted, wiping the counter.

“Aw, c’mon, Joe…”

“As a favor to me?” Lance asked Joey. “I did kinda dump his coffee this morning in a fit of rage. And I really don’t need to hear his constant whining all day.”

“Fine.” Joey reached under the counter for a disposable cup. “For you, Lance.”

“Why not for me?” Chris asked, insulted. Joey and Lance just stared at him. “Fine,” he sighed. “Thanks, Joe.”

Lance checked his watch. “I’m gonna get back over to the store,” he said. “There are some things up at the register I need to check.”

Joey and Chris looked at each other and snickered. “Sure,” Joey said. “Here you go, Chris.”

“Thanks, Joe,” Chris said again. “I think I’ll go check out whatever that is with you, Lance.”

“I’m sure I don’t need your help,” Lance said, almost running back to the bookstore. Joey and Chris snickered again.

“Let me know how it goes this time,” Joey said, and Chris waved over his shoulder.

When he reached the small counter of the bookstore, Lance was deep in discussion with an employee, Brian. “I don’t know how it happened,” Lance was saying. “And I’m not blaming you. But can you just take care of it?”

“Right away,” Brian promised, heading around the counter. “Morning, Chris.”

“Hey, Brian.” Chris watched him walk away. “You never need to have kids, Lance,” he said. “That guy is a mini-Lance if I ever saw one.”

“What are you talking about?” Lance began stacking and organizing things behind the counter. 

“He’s all prim and proper…only cares about work…does his job right…”

“Since when is doing your job right a character flaw?” Lance asked. “And I am NOT prim and proper.”

“You are, too. I mean, look at how you…” Chris stopped talking as the bell above the door tinkled.

“Good morning, guys.” A tall man with dark hair entered the store, pushing a hand-cart full of boxes. He wore a uniform of brown shorts and a matching brown shirt.

“Hey, Kevin,” Chris said, smiling brightly at him. “UPS…always on time.”

“If not, I’d lose my job,” Kevin reminded him. “Hi there.”

“Hey,” Lance said, smiling weakly.

As Kevin pushed buttons on his electronic clipboard, Chris slowly moved his hand until he could flick a pen off the counter. “Oh, crap. Kevin, could you get that for me?”

“Of course.” Kevin handed the clipboard to Lance, then turned and bent over to pick up the pen. Lance turned bright red as he quickly scribbled his name. “Here you go.” Kevin handed the pen to Chris.

“Thanks,” Chris said.

Kevin quickly stacked the boxes by the counter and took his clipboard. “You guys have a good day.”

“You, too, Kevin. See you Thursday.” Chris gave him a wave as he left the store.

Lance turned on Chris as soon as the door closed. “Christopher.”

“What?” Chris’ face was a mask of innocence. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Every time he comes in, you do anything you can to embarrass me.”

“I knocked a pen on the floor, Lance. HOW does that embarrass you?”

“Well…you made him bend over.”

“And you LOVED it, didn’t you?” Chris took Lance by the chin. “You loooooved it.”

“Bastard.” Lance yanked his face away.

“I was doing you a favor! It’s not like you’d ever have the balls to ask him out.”

“Chris…there is NO way that man’s not straight.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I DO know that. My gaydar has always been a hundred times better than yours.”

“I remember one time it wasn’t,” Chris said, and Lance blushed again.

“Fine. I was wrong about YOU. But seriously, you are the most straight-acting gay man I know.”

“Don’t use that phrase, Lance,” Chris said, poking him in the shoulder. “We gay men don’t like it.”

“Just quit being an ass,” Lance said. “I need to get this stuff put away.”

“We have employees for that,” Chris reminded him.

Lance picked up a box and shoved it at Chris’ chest. “And you’re one of them. Get to work.”


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Lance’s cell rang, making him jump and throw his pencil across the tiny office. He groaned as he looked at the screen, not only because of the caller, but because of the time. Was it really eleven-thirty?

“Hello, Chris.”

“Where ARE you?”

“I’m at work.”

“STILL?”

Lance looked at the pile of paperwork in front of him. “Yes, still. One of us has to get things done.”

“Lance, it’s the first day with the new owners,” Chris reminded him. “Is that really necessary?”

“We have no clue when they might send someone to check on us,” Lance replied. “We need to have everything ready.”

“Lance, you’re so ready you had things prepared BEFORE we even made the deal,” Chris said. “Go home.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I’m your best friend and I love you. Because I’m your business partner, and we don’t need you burnt out.”

“Because if I get burnt out and actually call off, you’re in charge and you don’t want the responsibility,” Lance said.

“True,” Chris admitted cheerfully. “And also because I’m sitting outside your apartment with Chinese food. I’ve made a little fort with the containers.”

Lance groaned again. He could easily picture Chris in the hallway of his building, surrounded by little white boxes. “To what do I owe this culinary pleasure?”

“Maybe I felt bad for wakening you in the middle of the night…and I wanted to thank you for always taking me in when I need you,” Chris mumbled.

Lance had to smile. Chris always got embarrassed when he felt humbled. “Okay. Let me turn everything off, and I’ll be there.”

“This is getting cold.”

“I promise. No more work. Shutting down now,” Lance vowed, clicking on icons as he spoke.

“Okay. Because if I have to eat all of this and get a stomachache, I’ll be the one calling off.” Chris hung up.

Lance quickly closed down the office, turned off the lights and locked the back door. He slung his backpack up onto his shoulders and unlocked the chain on his bike. He only lived ten blocks from the store, so he usually rode his bike if he could. 

When he reached his apartment building, he locked his bike in the special area behind the building, then made his way upstairs. True to his word, Chris was sitting in the hall, stacking boxes of Chinese food. “You weren’t kidding,” Lance remarked, digging out his keys.

“I never kid about Chinese food. Or forts,” Chris added, standing up.

“Why aren’t you home in bed, anyway?” Lance asked. He opened the door and Chris hurried to the kitchen to put everything down.

“You know I don’t sleep until at least midnight.” Chris dug out a few plates and began to organize things.

“Do you miss Howie that much?” Lance asked. He went to his bedroom and changed into something more comfortable.

Chris waited for his return, then said, “No. This has nothing to do with whatshisname. I never fall asleep easily.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Now, maybe if I had a pretty blond next to me…”

“If I find one willing to settle for you, I’ll let you know,” Lance replied, and Chris punched him in the shoulder. Lance poured them each an iced tea. “Chris, have you ever considered that you most likely have ADHD, and should be on medication.”

“Now, Lance, would you love me as much as you do if I was medicated?” Chris asked, and Lance actually stopped to think about it. “Exactly.” Chris filled his plate, grabbed his glass, and headed for the living room.

“You get fried rice on my floor and you’re picking it up,” Lance told him, sitting on a nearby chair.

They hungrily dug into their food for about ten minutes, saying nothing. Chris finally put down his chopsticks and gave Lance an appraising look. “I don’t get it. Why am I here?”

Lance dropped his fork. “I’m not sure how I should even answer that.”

“I mean, look at you, Lance. You’re brilliant. You’re hot. You have that porny voice. Why are you eating Chinese food with me instead of having hot monkey sex with some guy?”

“Well.” Lance picked up his fork and wiped it with his napkin. “I’m eating Chinese food with you because you blockaded my door with takeout boxes.” Chris raised an eyebrow. “I’m too busy. I have things to do, you know, with the store.” He carefully avoided Chris’ eyes.

“Lance, when we started that business, it needed constant hands-on attention. It doesn’t need that now. It needs it even less now that The Man is involved,” Chris said. “By the way, have I voiced my opinion about that recently?”

“You don’t want “The Man” involved. You think it’s a bad idea. I got it,” Lance grumbled. 

“Good. I’m glad you were paying attention,” Chris said, smiling pleasantly. “I still don’t see why we…”

“Apparently you WEREN’T paying attention,” Lance interrupted. “With the economy the way it is…”

Chris held up his chopsticks. “Stop right there. You’re changing the subject.”

Lance shrugged. “I haven’t found anyone.” He poked at his lo mein. “I mean, really…who wants someone boring like me, anyway.”

“I don’t think you’re boring.” It was Lance’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “I don’t! You have many charming characteristics. You have the best sense of humor. You’re so damn smart. And honestly, Lance, between those eyes and that ass, I don’t know WHY there isn’t a line of guys knocking at your door.”

“Maybe because YOU’RE always knocking at it…especially in the middle of the night,” Lance retorted.

“Touche, my friend.” Chris toasted Lance with his glass. “I think you’re scared. You’re afraid to open up and let someone in.”

“I am not.”

“You are perfectly content being a real-life Rupert Giles, hiding behind your spectacles and your books.”

“You are the only person I know who can make a “Buffy the Vampire Slayer” reference in everyday conversation,” Lance said admiringly. “And I don’t see YOU settling down.”

“Hey…at least I had a whatshisname!”

“Don’t act like you’ve forgotten Howie already.”

“I haven’t. I just never liked his name. Howie. HOWIE. What kind of name is that?” Chris snorted. “And really, I am quite choosy about who gets to enjoy all of this.” He motioned to his braids, then down his body, over his stained Steelers hoodie.

“Oh yes. Not just anyone gets to experience THAT.” Lance stood up to put his plate in the kitchen. 

Chris reached out and grabbed him by the elbow. “Lance, seriously. I want you happy. You do so much for everyone else, bury yourself in your work. You deserve some fireworks.”

Lance looked down into Chris’ brown eyes, which were serious and troubled. “When the right one comes along, I promise to let myself watch the fireworks,” Lance said. “I appreciate your concern, Chris.”

“Of course you do,” Chris said with a sigh, laying back on the sofa. “Everyone should be so lucky to have a friend like me.”

Lance groaned and continued on to the kitchen.

 

“I hate this time of year,” Chris grumbled two weeks later, dropping his chin in his hand and leaning on the counter. 

“Stand up. You’re one of the owners, for God’s sake,” Lance snapped, smiling pleasantly at a couple as they left the store.

“Owner of what? Nothing, that’s what. Just a slave to The Man.”

“Chris…”

“I believe it’s in my contract somewhere that I’m allowed to complain about The Man at least once a week, as long as no one from The Man’s office is around to hear me,” Chris interrupted. “I know your reasons, Lance, but Big Business is bad! They don’t give two shits about the little people, and we sold out! I hope no one I know from college ever hears about this.”

“I’m the only person around from college that cares about what you’re doing now, and you know it,” Lance said. “We’re lucky, actually. It’s because of “The Man” that we’re still here running a store at all, and they’re allowing us to do it with minimal interference.”

“Whatever,” Chris growled. “Just give me warning if one of The Man’s evil henchmen shows up to check on things, because I’m gonna be sick that day.”

Lance closed his eyes and counted to ten. “So…why do you hate this time of year, anyway?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Everyone’s back to school, and this place is swarming with college kids.”

“It’s one of our busiest times of year, Chris! We actually show a profit.”

“Those kids are annoying brats,” Chris said. “They’re in here spending Mommy and Daddy’s money, and making a mess of our store while they do it.”

“Jesus, what climbed up your butt this morning?” Lance asked with a frown.

“Old age, Lance,” Chris said with a sigh. He pulled a braid around and crossed his eyes as he looked at it. “I think I see grey hair.”

“You need caffeine,” Lance decided. He pulled Chris from behind the counter and dragged him to the coffeehouse. “Joey! The usual, times two. On me.”

“Got it,” Joey called back. “Cop a squat over there.” Joey waved his hand in the direction of a tiny table by the entrance to the bookstore.

“Can I help?” Chris asked, starting behind the counter.

“NO,” Joey almost yelled. “You can stand right there and watch.”

“I’ll keep an eye on him, Joe,” Lance said, positioning himself between Chris and the cappuccino machine.

“Thanks,” Joey said gratefully.

“Jerk,” Chris muttered.

“Who?” Lance asked.

“Both of you.”

“Hey, Joe,” one of the employees said. “This kid at the register is here about the job?”

“Oh, great,” Joey said. “One minute, guys,” he said to Lance and Chris.

“No problem,” Lance said.

“I think it’s a problem,” Chris said. He glared in the direction of the register, then froze. 

“Hey…my name’s JC.” A tall thin man with curly brown hair and blue eyes held out his hand to Joey. “I saw you have a barrista position open?”

“Well, I don’t know if we’d call it something that fancy,” Joey said with a grin, shaking his hand. “Joey Fatone. This is my place.”

“It’s a nice place,” JC said. “Anyway, I was looking for some part-time work, and this is the perfect place for me. I love little coffeehouses like this. So warm and welcoming.”

“Right,” Joey said, looking at him strangely. “Do you have any experience making coffee?”

“I have a Keurig at home,” JC said, and Chris laughed out loud. “Um…that wasn’t a joke.”

“Don’t mind him,” Joey said. “We try to ignore him.”

“Chris Kirkpatrick.” Chris shoved his way around Lance and held out his hand. “I own the bookstore next door.”

“Really?” JC said eagerly, shaking Chris’ hand.

“Co-owns it,” Lance amended. “Lance Bass. Chris’ partner.”

“BUSINESS partner,” Chris emphasized. “It doesn’t matter if he has experience, does it, Joey? I know you’re a great trainer, and he looks like he’d work hard. Wouldn’t you?”

“Absolutely,” JC said, nodding. 

“Okay, we’ll give you a try,” Joey said. “Come in tomorrow at two, and we’ll start paperwork.” He looked JC over. “Wear jeans and a black shirt with a collar. Oh, and you’ll want to lose the flip-flops. Safety hazard and all.”

“Oh, right,” JC said unhappily, looking down at his feet.

“Welcome to the family,” Chris said with a smile. “We’re looking forward to working with you.”

“Yes, we are,” Lance said, watching Chris in amusement. He slowly slid his hand along the counter and bumped a pen onto the ground. “Oops!”

“Oh, let me get that.” JC bent over and picked it up.

“Thanks,” Lance said with a pleasant smile. He handed the pen to Chris, who glared at him.

“Okay, then, see you all tomorrow.” JC left the store with a bounce in his step.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Lance came into the bookstore at one-thirty the next afternoon. He stopped at Joe’s and got his customary coffee and slipped through the door into the store. He froze and almost spilled coffee down his shirt. “CHRIS?”

“Hey, dude, what’s up?” Chris had a pencil behind his ear and one in his hand, frowning as he looked over a few sheets of paper. He wore a pair of clean black jeans and a button-down dark red shirt. His braids were pulled back in a neat ponytail. The glasses he normally refused to wear were perched on his nose.

“Uh…I’m not sure.” Lance continued to blink at him. 

Chris looked up and frowned. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Lance gave himself a mental shake and went around the counter. “Are you?”

“Of course! Why do you ask?” Chris glanced at the clock on the wall. “You missed Kevin, by the way. He says hello.”

“Mmm,” Lance mumbled. “Chris, what the hell are you doing?”

“My job,” Chris said, looking at him strangely.

“Since when?”

“Since always,” Chris said, annoyed. “Just because I haven’t quite been as obsessed with it as you are…”

Lance snorted. “Whatever.”

“You know, instead of standing here staring at me you could be getting some work done,” Chris said. He sounded so much like Lance himself that Lance could only continue to stare at him. “That shipment of classic novels came in, and Brian’s still at lunch.”

“Right,” Lance said vaguely.

“You know, classics,” Chris said slowly. “Dickens…Hawthorne…Austen…”

“I’ll get on it,” Lance said. He took one more sip of his coffee and slowly walked away. 

“Have fun,” Chris called after him, chuckling.

When he reached the Classics section, Lance frowned. Three large boxes were sitting on the floor, in prime position to trip someone. He put down his coffee and attempted to move one of the boxes. They were heavier than he thought.

“Here. Let me help you.” A pair of long arms reached down to grab an end of the box.

“Thanks.” They quickly moved the three boxes to the nearby wall. “I apparently have a staff of idiots.”

“No problem,” the other man said with a grin, and Lance actually felt a shiver go down his spine. The young man wore baggy jeans, a hooded sweatshirt, and backwards baseball cap. His hair was a mass of blondish brown curls, and his eyes were a deep blue. “You a manager or something?”

“Owner,” Lance said. “Lance.”

“Justin.” The man held out a large hand and Lance shook it.

“Did you, um, need help with something?” Lance said, feeling like an idiot himself.

“Oh, well…” Justin’s face fell as he stared at the shelf. “I do need a few things. Your prices are better than the school bookstore.”

“Freshman?”

Justin nodded. “Yes. At Newton.”

“Freshman Lit,” Lance said with a grin. “Let me guess. “A Tale of Two Cities”? “Macbeth”? Let me know if I’m warm.”

“Well…” Justin consulted a crumpled piece of paper. “This says “Great Expectations” and “Julius Caesar.””

“Hm, that’s odd,” Lance said. “Those are normally what they require in high school.”

“Well, guess I didn’t do so well with them the first time around,” Justin almost snapped. “I was a little busy doing things like winning the district basketball championship. I had better things to do than worry about Caesar.”

“Oh.” Lance cleared his throat. “If you need any more help, just ask.”

“Right.” Justin turned away from him, and Lance hurried back to the front desk.

“Ass,” Lance muttered as he reached Chris.

“What did I do now?” Chris asked. “I’m working, like you always tell me to.”

“Not you, for once,” Lance said, unsure if he meant himself or the gorgeous boy he’d left in the stacks.

“Oh, hey, I think I’ll get a cup of coffee,” Chris said suddenly, glancing at the clock again. “Want anything? My treat.”

“I already have coffee,” Lance reminded him, holding up his coffee.

“Oh, right.” Chris brushed off his hands and headed around the counter.

 

“What do you want?” Joey snapped as soon as Chris came through the door into the coffeehouse.

“Coffee. You do sell that, right?” Chris waved a few bills in the air.

“Yes,” Joey said begrudgingly. “And since you’re not trying to get free coffee out of me, I’ll give you the discount.”

“Thanks!” Chris said with a grin, sitting down at the small bar. “What’s got your panties in a bunch?”

“That new kid is supposed to be here today, and I have about fifty other things to do. Inventory, stuff like that.”

“Well, Lance just showed up, and I have things in order over there…” Chris waved in the direction of the bookstore. “If you’re really that busy, and don’t want one of your other employees to do it, I could sit down with him.”

“You?” Joey said in surprise.

“Sure. All you’re doing is getting him to fill out paperwork, right? I can get him to sign at the X, Joe. And I can even ask him all the important hiring questions. You know, do you have reliable transportation, what are your available hours, do you like your strippers with pasties or without…”

“Christopher,” Joey groaned.

“Kidding,” Chris said, holding up a hand.

“Well…it would help a lot,” Joey said, handing Chris his coffee. “Just please don’t scare him away. We’re really short-staffed, and I need him.”

“I will do everything in my power NOT to scare him away,” Chris vowed.

“I’m holding you to that, Chris, because here he comes.” Joey looked towards the door.

The new employee came hurrying through the door, running a hand through his curly hair. He wore a pair of tight blue jeans, a black polo shirt, and sensible black shoes. “Hey,” he said breathlessly as he approached the counter. “Am I late? I left early, because I didn’t want to be late, and then I got caught up down the street, and was completely freaking out.”

“You’re right on time,” Joey said, unable to keep from grinning. JC smiled back. “Okay, so, unfortunately I have a ton of stuff going on, and I really don’t have time to go over things with you.”

JC’s smile faded. “Oh. I understand. I can come back.”

“No!” Chris said quickly, and Joey stared at him. “I mean, hi. I don’t know if you remember me from yesterday.”

“The bookstore,” JC said, nodding.

“Right. Chris.”

“Chris is gonna sit down with you and go over the paperwork and stuff. By the time you guys finish all that, I’ll be able to get down with you about the rules and regulations, scheduling, all that.”

“Okay,” JC said, his beautiful smile flashing out as he looked at Chris. “That sounds great.”

“Let me grab the paperwork. You two can take that table in the back.” Joey pointed at the corner of the room. “Want anything to drink, JC?”

“Um, anything?” Joey nodded. “Can I get a decaf caramel mocha made with skim milk?”

“Sure,” Joey said. “Why don’t you come back here so you can watch me make it? Chris, go ahead and sit down.”

“Okay,” Chris said, slowly making his way to the back of the room. 

JC soon joined him with his mocha in one hand and a stack of paperwork in the other. “So, do you work here, too?”

“Not officially,” Chris said. “We’re completely separate businesses. Joey sorta rents the space from us.” Chris frowned. “We, ah, recently changed some things around, but for the most part, Joe’s situation remained the same.”

“Changed things around?” JC asked.

“We recently sold out… I mean, we are now part of RKC,” Chris said, trying to remain calm. “Our business is still our business, but it’s their business, too.”

“And you’re not too happy about it.” JC took a sip of his mocha.

“I’m VERY not happy about it,” Chris said. “But I promised Lance I wouldn’t rant about it, especially to total strangers.” Chris sat back in his chair. “So, tell me about yourself.”

“Um, my name is JC, as you know. I’m twenty-six, I live down the street.” JC waved a hand vaguely towards the door. 

“Where’d you go to college?”

“Uh…Brown.” JC nervously rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Brown? As in Brown? As in Rhode Island?” Chris’ mouth fell open.

“Not as in brown, the color,” JC said, smiling.

“Jesus, man. Brown.” Chris shook his head. 

“Yeah.” JC shrugged. “I majored in art history, did an internship at the Museum of the Rhode Island School of Design and realized that wasn’t for me. I’m more freelance, you know.”

“Right.” Chris nodded.

“How about you?”

“Me?” Chris repeated, and JC nodded. “Well, I didn’t go to Brown, that’s for sure. Lance and I met in a Business Econ class at Clarion, and somehow hit it off, and then eventually got the idea to run a bookstore. Not always our BEST idea, but there ya go.” Chris suddenly felt uncomfortable talking about himself. “Okay, so…” Chris grabbed one of the pieces of paper. “This is all for you to fill out. You live close by, so I’m guessing transportation isn’t an issue for you.”

“No, it’s not,” JC agreed. “I’ll be honest with you, though…the one thing I may have a problem with is getting up early. The alarm clock is not my friend.”

“Oh. Well, that’s something you and Joe can work out. Um, you don’t have someone there to bang on the door…or kick you out of bed?” Chris asked nonchalantly.

“I’m pretty sure you’re not allowed to ask me that,” JC said with a sparkle in his blue eyes.

“I’m not allowed to ask you that during the interview process,” Chris pointed out. “You’re already hired.”

“True,” JC said. “No to both. No roommate or significant other. I tried having a roommate, but I’m just too damn picky about everything.”

“You and Lance will get along great, then,” Chris said. “Anything else important we should know about you?” 

“Uh…I love coffee and will do my best to make it right?”

“Sounds good,” Chris said with a grin. He stood up. “I’ll leave you to your paperwork, then. I’m sure Lance expects me to come back over and actually work for a while.”

“Thanks for your help,” JC said, although Chris really hadn’t done much except be nosy.

“Sure thing. I’ll see you around.” Chris turned and started to walk away.

“Hey, Chris?” Chris stopped and turned back. “You look good with those glasses.” Chris nodded and walked away before JC could see his cheeks turn pink.

 

When Chris returned to the bookstore, Lance was deep in conversation with one of their employees, waving his hands around angrily. “Do you know the word liability, Jacob? Can you, you know, spell it, define it?”

“Yes, Lance,” Jacob said, blinking at his boss.

“Well, liability is the reason we put books on the shelves IMMEDIATELY, and don’t let them lying around where customers can fall over them and sue us!” Lance screamed in a whisper.

“But I…” Jacob swallowed hard. “Right, Lance, you’re right. I’ll take care of it, and make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“You’d better,” Lance snapped, and Jacob disappeared.

“Um, for the record? I’m the one who put out today’s delivery,” Chris said. “Just so you know.”

“Well, you should fucking know better,” Lance growled, stalking back to the office. Chris followed him. 

“Uh, what the hell, Lance?”

“You’re co-owner, Chris. You should know better than anyone how easily people sue these days. Or were you asleep for our Law of Business class? Wait…don’t answer that. You probably were.” Lance flopped down onto the desk chair.

“Lance,” Chris said, eyes narrowing. “I’m not sure what has crawled up your ass in the short time you’ve been here today, but I would appreciate if you would stick your hand up there and dig it out. I made a mistake. I apologize. You’re right, I know better. Jacob, however, does NOT deserve your wrath. He does deserve an apology.”

“You’re right.” Lance picked up a pencil and threw it across the desk. “I’m sorry, Chris. I’ll apologize to him. I just act like an ass whenever I, well, act like an ass.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“No,” Lance sighed, thinking of a pair of beautiful blue eyes. “I think I’m just coming to the conclusion that I will be alone for the rest of my life.”

“No you won’t,” Chris contradicted. He patted Lance on the shoulder. “There’s always a home for you with me and my gorgeous husband.”

“What?” Lance asked.

“Never mind,” Chris said, thinking of a pair of beautiful blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

“Do you feel like coffee? I feel like coffee.” Chris jumped up from behind the counter. Lance grabbed him by the shoulder and sat him back down.

“Whoa, cowboy. Don’t you think you’re making a nuisance of yourself over there?”

“Me?” Chris looked at him incredulously. “I am NEVER a nuisance.” Lance raised an eyebrow. “Okay, maybe with YOU I’m a nuisance. But that’s only because I love you, Lancey.” Chris gave him a charming smile and chucked him under the chin. “I was just thinking of you, that’s all. I thought you might need some caffeine. Ooh…how about some tea? JC was telling me…”

“I wondered how long it would take for his name to come up.” Lance crossed his arms over his chest, amused. “So what has the mighty JC said THIS time?”

“Okay, there is absolutely NO reason for you to get all snarky,” Chris almost growled. “Forget it. Who cares what JC said? Not me, that’s who. And who cares if there’s a beverage just a few feet away that could help you eliminate stress and find your inner Zen?”

Lance laughed out loud. “Find my WHAT?”

Chris finally smiled. “I have no clue. When he talks, I tune half of it out and just watch him speak.”

“I’m glad you’re being honest about it,” Lance replied. “And I appreciate your concern for my…inner Zen. But seriously, Chris, Joe’s gonna ban you from the place if you keep going over there like this.”

“Hey…I am a paying customer,” Chris pointed out. “At least I will be if you give me money for your tea.”

“God, you are such a freaking mooch.” But Lance dug into his pocket and handed Chris a few bills. “I could definitely use some stress relief.”

“I’ve seen at least four boys walk in the door today that look like just thing to relieve your stress,” Chris said, and Lance glared at him. “Just saying.” Chris held up his hands and backed away.

 

Chris smiled as he watched JC fly around behind the counter, long hands deftly moving between the machines. JC was starting his second month at the coffeehouse, and he was a perfect fit. He got along with all the employees, and the customers loved him. He had a sunny smile that never seemed to fade, and he was full of energy. Chris tried to find a reason to talk to him at least once a day, and was bound and determined to find a way to get together with him after work. There was the slight problem of not knowing if JC was even gay, and the fact that Chris was too shy to ask him out, but Chris was optimistic that those things would work themselves out.

“Hey, Chris!” Chris wasn’t sure if it was his imagination, but JC’s smile seemed to get broader when he saw him. “How are you?”

“Good, thanks.” He leaned on the counter. “I am a man on a mission.”

JC’s face grew serious. “A mission. Sounds exciting. And secretive.”

“It is. I’d tell you, but I’d have to kill you.”

“And if you kill him, I’m suing you,” Joey said over his shoulder as he breezed by.

“Eavesdropping isn’t polite!” Chris yelled after him. “It’s for Lance.”

“Okay,” JC said.

“Remember you were telling me about that tea…the one that makes you all calm and helps de-stress you?”

“Oh, yes!” JC exclaimed. “I talked Joey into get some samples, and people are loving it!”

“Well, Lance’s shoulders are perpetually in his ears, so I thought maybe you could help him.”

“Absolutely,” JC said, then blushed a bit. “I didn’t realize you were paying attention. I know I was sorta babbling that day.”

“I ALWAYS pay attention when you talk,” Chris said softly, and JC blushed more. 

“Okay, well…” JC paused as a group of college boys entered the coffeehouse, talking loudly. “Let me wait on them, and I’ll get that tea.”

“Take your time,” Chris said, all too happy to just watch JC work.

The five students surrounded JC at the counter, laughing and shoving each other. As they got their drinks, they settled in at a table in the back, spreading out some books and papers. “Okay…one tea, coming up,” JC promised Chris.

“I thought maybe you fell into the espresso machine,” a voice said behind Chris. 

“Oh, hey, Lance,” Chris said. “We were talking, and then he got busy.”

“Lance! Hey, cat.” JC slipped a holder onto a cup and handed it to Lance. “It’s a bit of a strange taste at first, but trust me…you’ll be purring like a kitten in no time.”

“Thanks, JC,” Lance said.

Chris chuckled at the thought of Lance purring. “Can I pet you?”

“Chris…” Lance said in a warning tone, not wanting to embarrass Chris in public, although Chris had embarrassed him plenty of times. Lance’s eyes widened as one of the students approached them.

“Hi,” the boy said nervously. “I’m not sure if you remember me, but…”

“Justin,” Lance almost snapped, and Chris stared at him.

“Right,” Justin said. “Um, remember how you were helping me? I need another book, and I wondered if you could help me find it.”

“Were our employees not helping you?” Lance asked.

“No! I mean, no, because I didn’t go look yet,” Justin quickly said. He shifted his weight and fidgeted a bit. “I saw you, and just thought I would ask.”

“Why don’t you just get it from the library?” Chris asked, and Lance kicked him. “I mean, not that we don’t appreciate your business and everything.”

“I have a feeling it will take me a while to get through it,” Justin confided softly. “And I’d rather be able to make notes and everything.”

“Sure,” Lance said finally. “Come with me.”

He led the way back to the bookstore. “Um…it’s this book of poetry?” Justin pulled a crumpled page from his pocket.

Lance glanced at it. “I think I recognize this. Let me look it up.” He hurried to the closest computer and found the book in stock. “Over here.”

“Um…Lance,” Justin said as soon as they turned down an aisle. “I wanted to apologize.”

“For what?” Lance bent down and found the book, handing it to Justin. 

“I was a complete dick when we met,” Justin said. “I snapped out on you, for no reason.”

“Oh, that,” Lance said, waving a hand casually. “Forgotten. I’m used to customers treating me like crap sometimes.” He ignored the voice in the back of his head, which was quickly reminding him of how annoyed he’d been.

“Well, I don’t treat anyone like that, especially someone helping me. I’m sorry.” Justin held out his hand.

“Accepted,” Lance said, taking the large hand in his own.

Justin held it briefly, squeezed it, then released it. “Well, we’re supposed to be studying, so I should get back there.” He pointed over his shoulder. “I’ll see you around. Thanks for your help.”

“No problem…just see Brian at the register,” Lance said, watching Justin walk away.

 

The next day, Lance wandered over to the coffeehouse around four in the afternoon. Joey was taking inventory, but put down his clipboard when he saw Lance. “Thank God it’s you,” Joey said.

“Um, you’re welcome?” Lance offered, smiling. “Always nice to be greeted that way.”

“I’m about ready to get Chris an apron with his name on it,” Joey replied. “He’s always over here lately.”

“Really? Hadn’t noticed,” Lance said with a grin. He looked around. “Wow…you guys are busier than I’d expect this time of day.”

“I know.” Joey smiled. “I think it might have something to do with my new employee.” He looked over to where JC was wiping down tables as he spoke with a few students sitting nearby. He stopped wiping, waving his hands around enthusiastically as he talked. “The guy knows people. He can talk to anyone.”

“You do realize that’s why you see so much of Chris, right, Joe?”

Joey made a face. “I’m not an idiot, Lance. I know it’s not my good looks that keep bringing Chris over here.”

“You’re very handsome,” Lance said loyally. 

“So, JC is Chris’ flavor of the month?”

“Well, it’s been more than a month,” Lance pointed out. “I think it’s more than JC’s pretty face. Chris is really interested. I mean, he’s been arriving to work EARLY. Getting things done so he can waste some time over here.”

“As long as he’s paying, he can waste all the time he wants here,” Joey said. “Speaking of the irritating little dwarf, where is he?”

“He had some errands to do…maybe a doctor’s appointment,” Lance said with a shrug. His eyes widened as he saw Justin saunter through the door with a pretty girl. Justin stopped to say hello to JC, shaking his hand. He then introduced the girl, who also shook JC’s hand and bounced on her heels a bit. Her dark blond ponytail swayed as she giggled up at JC. 

“God…the guy is friends with everyone!” Joey said, shaking his head.

Justin sat down at a table and started getting books out, while the girl skipped up to the counter. “Hey…can I get a peppermint mocha and a peach sweet tea?”

“Sure thing,” Joey said, getting to work.

The girl cracked her gum and smiled at Lance. “Wow, this place is really nice. Do you work here?”

“No, next door,” Lance said, plastering a smile on his face.

“Oh, cool.” She blew a bubble. “Justin said this place was great, and it is. I love coffeehouses. Much better studying here than at the library, you know?”

“Right,” Lance said. He looked over at Justin. Justin met his gaze, blushed, and looked down at his book. “See you later, Joe!” Lance called, then went back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

 

“What’s up, brother?” Chris picked up Lance’s coffee mug, sniffed it, and promptly dumped its contents in the trash.

“Hey!” Lance yelled. “What the fuck, asshole?”

“Jeez.” Chris blinked at him. “I didn’t know you were so emotionally attached to your beverages. Remind me never to touch your chocolate milk.”

Lance closed his eyes and counted to ten, tapping his pencil on the desk. “Chris?”

“So, I was thinking…you’ve been here since nine. I’ve been here…” Chris checked his watch. “A whole hour. Wow. We should get something to eat.”

“I’m shocked you’re still vertical,” Lance said wryly. “And let me guess. You know just the place.”

“Strangely enough, I do,” Chris said with a grin. He sat on the edge of the desk.

“And I’m sure you…” Lance stopped. “Are those new pants?”

“Yes.” Chris stood and twirled.

“Wow. Those are nice,” Lance said in amazement. 

“Don’t sound so shocked, Bass.”

“I’m not. I mean, I’m sorry, you just…they’re…khaki.”

“I know. I think they make my butt look good. I mean, I know they make YOUR butt look good, so I decided to give them a try.”

“I appreciate that you appreciate my ass, Chris,” Lance said, grinning. “I didn’t know JC was into khaki pants.”

“I bet he’d be into what’s inside THESE khaki pants,” Chris said with a leer. Lance groaned. “Well, about that…I still have no clue WHAT he’s into.”

“I haven’t gotten a good read on that, either,” Lance admitted. “And I’ve sorta been trying. I mean, Justin came in a few days ago with his little friend, and JC didn’t seem to send signals out to either of them. And she was cute. I mean, she had on this shirt, I think it was pink, and yoga pants, or something, and she had the whole bouncy ponytail/chewing gum thing going on, you know?”

“Yes, I know,” Chris said, looking at Lance strangely. “And what was Justin wearing?”

“He had on these dark blue baggy jeans, and white Nikes, and a grey hoodie. Oh, and he had on a University of North Carolina baseball cap.”

“Lance?”

“Hmm?”

“Who’s Justin?”

Lance’s face flamed. “Oh, well, no one, really. I mean, a customer?” He suddenly was very interested in organizing his paperwork.

“Wait. Justin. Wasn’t he that kid who asked you for help the other day?” Chris was answered by a deeper blush. “A-HA! And people say I don’t pay attention. I paid attention!” Chris crowed.

“He’s just a CUSTOMER,” Lance repeated.

“Lance, if you noticed every customer’s clothes like that…” Chris shook his head.

“You were saying something about lunch?”

“Nice try, Bass. I won’t let this one go.”

“OF COURSE you won’t,” Lance said with a sigh. He looked up at Chris. “Seriously, Chris, he’s a customer. A boy. I’ve talked to him a whopping two times, and the first time he was a complete dick. The second time, he apologized, and I found a poetry book for him.”

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?” Chris put one hand over his heart and raised the other arm dramatically. “For thou art apparently sex on two legs.”

“I’m sorry, I was mistaken. YOU’RE the dick,” Lance snapped.

“C’mon. I’ll buy you lunch…or whatever meal it is right now,” Chris said, glancing at his watch again. 

“We should go over this paperwork,” Lance said. “We never know when someone from the company might want an audit.”

Chris growled. “Don’t ruin my day by mentioning The Man, Lance.” He sighed. “Okay. Just bring all the paperwork along. I promise I’ll concentrate.”

“SURE you will,” Lance mumbled, but began gathering folders together.

 

When they entered the coffeehouse, most of the tables were empty, except for one in the back of the room. Lance groaned and muttered, “Doesn’t he have classes to attend?”

“Huh?” Chris scanned the room, then grinned. “Ah yes. Your young gentleman. And his very cute little friend.”

“He’s not my gentleman,” Lance grumbled. He tried not to notice, but finally gave in to the fact that the baby blue tee brought out the shine of Justin’s curls.

“I bet she’s a cheerleader,” Chris said, tapping his chin with one finger. “Or a gymnast.”

“Thank you, Chris, for your opinion,” Lance snapped. “Let’s just order something, and get to work.”

“Where should we sit?” Chris made a big deal of looking around the room. “Gee, I don’t know.”

“We are NOT sitting anywhere NEAR them,” Lance said. “We’re sitting up here, where they can find us if they need us at the store.”

“Fine.” It was Chris’ turn to grumble. 

They approached the counter, where JC was in a heated conversation with Joey. “C’mon, Joe. Will it hurt to even try?” JC nervously tugged at the hem of his shirt, a dark blue tee with an outline of the Great Lakes and wording that read, “Great Lakes? More like AWESOME lakes!”

“Not physically, probably not. But…”

“Ooh, look. Here are Lance and Chris. Two intelligent, social guys. Let’s ask them.” JC practically pounced on them.

“Um, hi?” Lance asked in confusion. 

JC clutched at Chris’ arm, and Chris looked like someone had just given him the moon. JC was completely oblivious. “Okay, so, I was just talking with Joe about how AMAZING this place is, and that more people needed to know about it.”

“I do good business. You guys know that,” Joey said, and Lance nodded.

“Yeah, you do, Joe, it’s great,” JC said vaguely. “But you’re open until eight o’clock, and sometimes this place is dead by seven. I merely suggested something more lively. Like, well, karaoke or a poetry reading. Open mic. You know.”

“Poetry? I have a TON,” Chris said, and Lance gave him a glare of death. “Or, you know, not.”

“I’d have to get a sound system in here, print fliers…” Joey complained. “Chasez, I’m still trying to figure out why you’re even HERE. It’s your day off.”

“I was in the area,” JC said. “My friend Nick can do the sound for free,” JC promised. “He also has a karaoke set up. He owes me a favor, anyway. I’ll design the fliers, and even pay to have them copied. We hang them up here and in the bookstore…we can do that, right?” JC interrupted himself and looked at Chris and Lance.

“Of course!” Chris said immediately.

“And then we ask some of the kids to spread them around the university.” JC’s face lit up. “Hey, Justin!”

Justin looked up from his book, frowning. JC waved him over. Justin stood up, stuck his pencil behind his ear, and ambled over. “Hey,” he said.

“Justin…we were thinking of doing something here at the coffeehouse…like karaoke or poetry or something. Could you spread the word at the school?”

“Sure,” Justin said, his bright smile flashing out. Lance sucked in a breath without noticing. “I can get them around the arts department.” He looked back towards his table. “Britney can get the word out in the dance department.”

“You’re…you’re an art major?” Lance asked. At the same time, he thought to himself, _Of COURSE her name is Britney. And of COURSE she’s a dance major_

“Arts,” Justin corrected. “Either theater or music, not sure yet.”

“I’d have pegged you for a jock,” Chris said, and Lance elbowed him. “What?”

“I’m on the basketball team,” Justin agreed. “But my major is the arts.”

“Anyway, thanks, Justin,” JC said, dismissing him. Justin chuckled and returned to his table. “So…it’s settled, then.”

“Um, no, it’s not,” Joey corrected. “I haven’t said yes yet.”

“You’re just afraid of staying up past eight-thirty,” Chris told him.

“If I remember correctly, Christopher, there have been MANY nights that Joe has drank you right under the table,” Lance pointed out.

“Not the point here, Lance,” Chris said, and JC laughed.

“You two are so cute,” JC said. Chris and Lance blinked as one. “Anyway…can you just THINK about it, Joe? I’ll design the fliers tonight, and maybe they’ll help you change your mind.”

“Fine. I’ll THINK about it.” Joey turned to Lance and Chris, ending that conversation. “What can I get you guys?”

“I’ll take a tuna pita with feta cheese and sprouts,” Lance said.

Chris wrinkled his nose. “Seriously? That’s just disgusting.”

“So are you, and yet I spend my quality time with you,” Lance said, and JC laughed.

“What kind of soup do you have today?” Chris asked.

“Broccoli cheddar,” Joey answered.

“Excellent. I’ll have that, in a bread bowl,” Chris said. “With iced tea.”

“I’ll have sweet tea,” Lance said. 

They paid and sat down to start working while they waited for their food. “Okay…so we’re preparing for The Man.” Chris rubbed his palms together. 

“Jesus, Chris…you are so freaking dramatic.” Lance sighed as he opened folders and started to spread things out. He looked up and caught Justin watching him. Justin hurriedly looked back at Britney, smiling into her brown eyes. “This is what I think we need to focus on.” Lance pushed a paper towards Chris.

Chris dropped his chin into a hand and watched JC clean off the specials board. “So, what do you think I should sing?”

“Sing?”

“You know, at the open mic thingy. What do you think about “Cool it Now” by New Edition? Ooh, or maybe some Otis Redding, “Try a Little Tenderness”! I can’t decide.”

“Chris, for God’s sake, Joey hasn’t even said yes yet,” Lance said, exasperated.

“But he will,” Chris said. “I bet JC can talk anyone into anything.”


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

 

“I have a question for you.” Even though they sat in a crowded, hole-in-the-wall bar, Lance spoke softly.

Joey put down his beer and studied Lance carefully. “Okay. Shoot.”

Lance picked at a nick in the table’s wooden surface. “How young do you think is too young?”

“Depends what you’re talking about,” Joey pointed out. “If you’re talking drinking age, I think it should stay twenty-one. I don’t think an eighteen-year-old has his shit together enough to vote. I think consensual sex shouldn’t be illegal if both people are under eighteen. I…”

“Okay.” Lance held up a hand and laugh. “Jeez, Joe. Didn’t know I was giving you a soapbox.”

“Hey. You asked.” Joey grinned and finished his beer. “Jesus, if those two don’t get here soon, I’m finishing theirs.” He motioned to the two bottles of beer waiting for JC and Chris. “We try to have a nice get-together and they’re late.”

“I know Chris has probably changed his clothes eight times trying to find just the right thing,” Lance said. “He can be very teenage girl when he wants to be.”

“That I’m fully aware of,” Joey replied. “But back to your deep thoughts.”

“I meant for dating.” Lance got very interested in the crack in the table.

“Dating. You’re looking to date someone?” Joey suddenly looked very alert.

“I’m always looking to date someone, Joe,” Lance reminded him. “I’m just…”

“Picky,” Joey finished for him. 

“Choosy,” Lance corrected. “I mean, I don’t want to end up with someone like CHRIS.”

“Hey, you did that once…”

“I was drunk,” Lance interrupted. “He was drunk. I believe a dare was involved, and he was wearing leather pants.” Lance took a large swallow of beer. “And we only made out.”

“Didn’t I hear something about him measuring…?”

“We are NOT talking about Chris,” Lance snapped, and Joey laughed. 

“Okay, okay. I’m done. Sorry. Let’s see…” Joey grew serious. “You’re in your twenties, but honestly, Lance, you act like you’re in your forties. I almost think anyone under thirty-five is too young for you.”

“Hey!” Lance said, insulted.

“I’m being serious, man. The last thing you’d be interested in is some guy who only cares about when he’s getting wasted again, or when he can spend his McDonald’s paycheck at Abercrombie and Fitch.”

“I would NOT date someone working at MCDONALD’S,” Lance said indignantly. “Although I’m very thankful for anyone who puts my McNuggets in the little box.”

“Your one vice,” Joey said wryly. “This makes me think you’ve got your eye on someone.”

“No. Well, not really. Um, kinda. I just was thinking about it,” Lance stammered.

“Relax, Lance. I think someone your age or younger would be a good idea. You need to lighten up a little.”

“Who’s lightening up? Lance?” Chris grabbed the chair between Joey and Lance. “JC’s not here yet?”

“Yes, Lance, and obviously not,” Joey said. He looked Chris over. “You’re twenty minutes late and THAT’S what you ended up wearing?”

“What?” Chris frowned. His dreadlocks hung like puppy dog ears around his face, and he wore a pair of brown cargo pants with a black tee shirt. The shirt had a large ring on it and the words “That’s What I’m Tolkien About.”

“Well…we thought you’d be trying to impress JC,” Lance said, deciding honestly was the best policy.

“You can put my hoodie on, if you want.” Joey motioned to the grey jacket hanging over his chair.

“I’m not living my life to impress JC,” Chris began, and Lance raised an eyebrow. “Do you know how sexy you are when you do that?”

“Fuck off.” Lance raised a hand and waved a waiter over. “Four more, please.”

“Don’t mind him. He’s just horny,” Joey said, putting a hand over Lance’s mouth when he started to protest. “You were saying?”

“I was saying that I like this shirt, I found it in my closet, and decided to wear it.” The other men waited. “And I might have also decided that it shows a sense of humor, a bit of geeky fanboy, and that I read books.”

“You own a bookstore, dumbass,” Lance pointed out.

“Well, it still…” Chris stopped talking and sat up a bit straighter. “Hey, JC!”

“Hey, y’all.” JC dropped into the chair across from Chris. “Sorry I’m late. I sorta forgot to do laundry and had to wait for things to come out of the dryer.” He ran a hand through his dark curls. “I’m really good at forgetting that kind of thing.”

“Joey was about to drink your beer, but you’re forgiven,” Lance said, gently pushing a bottle towards JC.

“God, I need this.” JC took a few huge gulps, and everyone stared. “Oh. Sorry. I just…bad day.”

“Everything looked okay at work today,” Joey said with concern.

“Oh, no, it wasn’t work.” JC paused as the waiter delivered four more beers. “These are on me, okay?”

“We’ll settle it at the end,” Chris told him. “Go on.”

“I don’t want to bore you guys with my problems. Let’s just say parents can be assholes.”

“Hear hear,” Lance said, clinking bottles with JC.

“I thought your mom was getting better,” Chris said.

Lance snorted. “She is, as in she’s no longer trying to hook me up with girls from my hometown. The whole gay thing is no longer an elephant in the room…more like a small bison.”

“I could talk to her,” Chris said, and Lance laughed out loud. “What? I’m good with moms.”

“When I want her to disinherit me entirely, I’ll let you talk to her,” Lance said. “But this isn’t about me.”

“It’s not about me, either,” JC said with a shrug. “I’m used to it, but some days it’s worse than others. It’s like my dad has some sort of radar that lets him know when I’m happy and doing well, and then he needs to call and act like a prick.”

“I could talk to him,” Chris said again, and JC smiled.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” JC finished his first beer and grabbed the second one. “Enough about that bullshit. Let’s talk karaoke.” He pulled a folded paper out of his back pocket. “I thought something like this?”

Chris took the paper, and the other two leaned in to look at it. “Karaoke” was written in bold colorful letters, and behind it were symbols of different musical genres, such as jazz, hip hop, pop, and country. Hand-drawn instruments were dotted around the border of the paper.

“I mean, if you don’t like it, or want to go with poetry or something…” JC said faintly.

“Jesus,” Chris muttered, staring at JC. “And you decided art wasn’t your career? Holy shit, JC.”

“Thanks,” JC said modestly.

“I’m gonna have you do some advertising stuff for the shop,” Joey decided. “You have ridiculous talent.” Lance nodded in agreement, and JC blushed.

“So, if JC took his precious time to make such a sensational flyer, that means you’re gonna let this happen, right?” Chris tapped the paper and looked at Joey.

“Fine,” Joey sighed. “Like I would ever hear the end of it if I say no.”

“So…” Lance pulled out his phone and opened the calendar. “When?”

“Wow…you’re really on board with this.” Chris stared at Lance. “You do realize this might be considered fun, right? Are you sure you’re ready for that?” JC laughed and Chris beamed.

“Fuck off, Chris,” Lance muttered to his phone. “We can tie in some sort of event at the store. We’ll close early, of course, and…”

“Won’t THE MAN be upset if we close early?” Chris said.

“I don’t care,” Lance said, and Chris looked shocked. “In the corner, by the entrance to the coffeehouse, we could set up some sort of display with biographies of musicians, music theory books, stuff like that.”

“We’ve lost him,” Chris told the others. “Lance is happiest when he’s planning.”

“I’m fairly certain Lance is happiest when he’s getting his dick sucked,” Joey said, and JC sprayed his beer everywhere.

 

“I have a list here of the books I think should go in the display.” Lance handed a piece of paper to Brian. “If you can think of anything else, please throw it in there.” 

“Okay.” Brian smiled as he scanned the page. “I think I actually own a few of these.”

“Good. Then if people have questions, we’ll send them to you.” Lance turned around. “Jacob.”

“Yes,” the boy said almost fearfully. He’d been treading on eggshells around Lance since the day Lance had blown up at him – which was the day Lance met Justin.

“You supervise Brian.”

“What?” Brian and Jacob said together. Brian was obviously offended; he’d been an employee for three years, while Jacob was in his sixth month. 

Lance laughed. “I hate to say it, but you’re MUCH more creative than Brian. Brian gets the items, you make sure it looks good.” He squeezed Jacob’s shoulder. “I trust you.”

“Thanks, Lance,” Jacob said proudly. 

Chris appeared, tossing his phone down on the counter. He took a deep breath. “I Touch Myself,” he announced.

Brian seemed to choke on his own saliva. Jacob blushed a deep red. Lance took a deep breath of his own. “Congratulations,” he said seriously.

“What? Oh.” Chris stared at them and burst out laughing. “Oh, man. Sorry. See, I talk sometimes, and I really don’t do a test run through my brain before the words come out.”

“Only sometimes?”

“As your business partner, I completely have the right to do this without any repercussions.” Chris flashed both middle fingers in Lance’s direction. “I was thinking of singing that at karaoke. Divinyls.”

“We’re gonna start working on that display, Lance,” Brian said hurriedly. “Good morning, Chris.”

“Oh, hi,” Chris said, waving as Brian and Jacob dashed away. “Was it something I said?”

“Christ.” Lance rubbed his eyes. “Chris, why don’t you just wait and see what this kid even has on the list of songs? You could get yourself all worked up, only to be let down when he doesn’t have “Sweet Transvestite.” Just relax.”

“Oh, MAN. I never thought of doing something from Rocky Horror.” Chris stared into space. “I wonder if JC…”

“Please. Stop.” Lance held up a hand and Chris laughed.

“Sorry.” 

“Now that you’re here, I can step out and take a break,” Lance said. “Can you look over the inventory spreadsheets on the desk?”

“But Lance, I don’t CARE about inventory.”

“Look them over, or I go tell JC about that time you took three sorority sisters back to your dorm room,” Lance said as he started walking away.

“I never did that!”

“But JC doesn’t know that,” Lance sang over his shoulder.

“Bitch,” he heard Chris grumble as he walked away.

Lance ambled into the coffeehouse and sat at the tiny counter. “Hey, Lance,” JC said, surprised. “You’re here early.”

“Well, Chris finally hauled his ass in here, and I’m jonesing for one of those cranberry scones.”

“Coming up,” JC said, hurrying to the bakery case. “And coffee?”

“Of course.” Lance turned in his chair, surprised to see Justin sitting alone at a table. He wore a wifebeater and jeans, a green short-sleeved shirt draped over the back of his chair. Earbuds were in his ears, and his head slowly bobbed with a silent beat as he flipped through a textbook.

“Here you go,” JC said, placing a container and paper cup in front of Lance. “You want them to go, right?”

“Right,” Lance said. “I can’t let Chris go unsupervised for too long.”

“I understand,” JC said with a laugh. “I’ll see you later.”

“Right,” Lance said, standing up. He paused for a moment, then walked back to Justin’s table. Justin looked up and smiled, a surprised look on his face.

“Hey, Lance.”

“Hey, there. How’s it going?”

“Okay.” Justin took his earbuds out. “Um, want to sit down?”

“I only have a minute,” Lance asked, but sat down. They looked at each other for a moment. “How are classes?”

“Rough,” Justin admitted. “I’d probably do better if I really gave a crap about what they’re teaching.”

“You sound just like Chris did when we were in college,” Lance said, shaking his head. “He’s lucky he’s really smart, with as many classes as he skipped.”

“I try not to skip many, because it just makes it worse catching up,” Justin said. “But today…I just couldn’t do it.”

“You don’t need to explain yourself to me…I’m not your warden,” Lance said with a kind smile.

“You seem like the type that NEVER skipped class,” Justin said, then winced. “That sounded sorta obnoxious. I’m sorry.”

“No problem,” Lance said. “And you’re right…I didn’t skip too many times. But Chris can be pretty persuasive when he wants to be.”

“You and Chris…you’ve known each other since college?”

“Yeah.” Lance sipped at his coffee. “We met in an economics class and really hit it off. We’re different as night and day, but sometimes that’s good.”

“Right.” Justin nodded. “So, um…are you guys a thing?”

Lance almost spit out his coffee. “A thing?”

“Oh, God, sorry,” Justin said, turning red. “I mean, it’s so none of my business, except I’m here a lot, and I see you guys, and JC said…oh, fuck, I’m sorry.” Justin slapped his forehead. “Shut up, Timberlake…you’re making it worse by forming words.”

Lance had to laugh. “No, Justin, really, it’s okay. I don’t mind you asking at all. I’m just laughing at the idea of Chris and I. We’d KILL each other. We’re best friends, and that’s it,” Lance said, ignoring the memory of Chris and leather pants and one drunken makeout session.

“That’s good. I have a friend like that back home, Trace,” Justin said. “I don’t know if we could start a business together, though.”

“I wonder about my sanity sometimes,” Lance agreed. “Well, I’ll let you get back to studying.” He stood. “Have a good day.”

“It was nice talking to you, Lance,” Justin said, smiling at him.   
Lance turned and left, trying to ignore his throbbing erection as he walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

“You know, I never figured you to be someone that needed caffeine,” JC said as Chris sat down at the counter. “You seem to be, well, wired on life.”

Chris chuckled. “You are very right. Caffeine has absolutely no effect on me.”

“Does Lance get angry that you’re over here all the time?” JC asked.

“I have no clue. And, not to sound like a six-year-old, but he’s not the boss of me.”

“Chris never used to spend this much time over here,” Joey pointed out, and Chris wanted to punch him. 

“Well, maybe the customer service has improved and now I actually feel welcome,” Chris snapped.

“If you wouldn’t have always tried to get free drinks, I would have been a lot more welcoming,” Joey said, and disappeared back into the kitchen.

“What can I get you?” JC asked. 

“Surprise me,” Chris said. JC nodded and got to work. “So…things any better with your dad?”

JC shrugged. His hair was long enough that he could pull it back into a small ponytail, and Chris thought he looked like a sexy Revolutionary War soldier. “He hasn’t bugged me in a week. That’s progress.”

“Do you mind me asking what his problem is?”

JC put a cup down in front of Chris. “Raspberry Mocha. I hope you like raspberry.”

“Love it,” Chris said, although JC probably could have talked him into drinking raspberry flavored bleach.

“Let’s just say he wants me to be something I’m not. He was furious when I wanted to go to art school, then he was furious when I didn’t go into business. Didn’t matter that I went to an Ivy League school. What I want hasn’t ever been high on his list of important things.”

“I’m sorry.” Chris reached out and touched his arm. “I have been very lucky in the parent department. Not my dad, I mean, he was a loser and I haven’t seen him since I was eight. But my mom…she was always all about chasing your dream, even at the cost of financial security. I’ve always been able to be very open about anything with her, you know? No secrets.” Chris sipped at his mocha. “I hate fucking secrets, man.”

“Really?”

Chris nodded. “Lance kept this whole business deal a secret from me for three days, and I about hit the roof. No secrets, no lies.”

“Right,” JC said, nodding. “So, um, have you thought about what you’re gonna sing at karaoke?”

“I’ve been thinking about it ever since you came up with the idea,” Chris said, smiling. “Lance keeps telling me to relax, because what I want probably isn’t on the list.”

“Oh, I bet it is,” JC said earnestly. “Nick is GREAT. He has stuff you’d never dream people might sing at karaoke. His little brother gets him a lot of music. I’m not sure it’s all legal, and I don’t want to know.”

“I can’t wait to hear you sing,” Chris said, and JC blushed.

“Oh, well, I don’t know if I will.”

“JC, this was your idea!”

“Just to get business in the door for Joe,” JC said. 

Chris sighed and shook his head. “You disappoint me, JC.” He slid off his stool. “I better get back. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Sure.” JC paused. “Hey, Chris, thanks for listening. About my dad, I mean.”

“Of course, JC. We’re friends, aren’t we?” Chris smiled and walked away.

 

Lance whistled as he headed back to the office. The store was bustling and everyone in it seemed to be in a good mood. He stopped whistling when he heard Chris’ voice coming out of the office.

“Hey, Mom. It’s me. No, I’m not in the hospital. No, Lance didn’t kill me. Jesus, Mom, you make me sound like trouble.” Chris laughed. “Yes, I know you’re the expert on that. Hey, listen…I was just calling to, well, say hi. I wanted to hear your voice.” Long pause. “As far as I know, Mom, hell has NOT frozen over. Is it that shocking if your favorite son wants to call his mom and tell her he loves her?” Laughter again. “Yes, your only son. And I do, Mom. I love you a lot. I appreciate everything you did for me…just wanted you to know. I have a friend who isn’t as lucky as I am when it comes to parents.” Lance heard Chris’ throat tighten up a bit. “Yeah, Mom. You’re the best and don’t you forget it. Okay, I gotta go. Lance is bugging me to get off the phone.” Lance bit back an indignant squawk. “Give them my love. I’ll call again soon. Bye.”

Lance made an excessive amount of noise coming into the office. Chris was seated on the corner of the desk, wiping at his eyes. “Um, why is your ass on my desk?”

“It’s OUR desk, and my ass is giving it some class,” Chris said, but he got up. “What’s happening?”

“Nothing. How are you?”

“Fine,” Chris said, turning away from Lance. “So…” He finally turned back around. “What can I do?”

“About…”

“Work. You know, my job. Give me something to do.”

Lance stared at him. “Are you feeling okay?”

“God, Lance, I do work, occasionally. Rarely. Every now and then.”

“Well…” Lance looked around. “Um, those comics need to go out.” He pointed to a small box in the corner. Chris’ face lit up.

“I LOVE comics. I’ll take care of it.” 

“Okay. I’m gonna walk the floor.” Lance gave Chris another strange look and left the office.

Lance started whistling again, picking some lint off of his shirt as he walked. He didn’t see the person turn the corner of the New Age section until he was falling into their arms as their bodies collided. “Oof!”

“Oh, God, I’m sorry.” Lance’s hands grabbed onto strong biceps. “Oh.”

“Lance! Fuck, I’m sorry!” Justin’s hands settled on Lance’s waist, holding him steady. “I SO wasn’t looking where I was going. Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’m sorry; I wasn’t watching, either. I think I stomped on your foot,” Lance stammered, looking down at Justin’s sneakers.

“It’s fine. I have like ten pair…if these are ruined, I’ll survive,” Justin said with a grin.

Lance realized they were still holding each other close. He regretfully removed his hands from Justin’s strong arms. Justin looked down and snatched his hands away from Lance’s waist. “Did, you, uh, need help with anything?”

“What? Help? No.” Justin vaguely waved over his shoulder. “I need to get my mom a birthday present and I thought I’d try here.”

“Is she into this sort of thing?” Lance motioned to the shelves.

“She gets in these phases, see…six months ago it was motorcycles, next week it might be gardening. Right now it’s all about finding one’s inner peace and all that shit. You know, like crystals and stuff?”

“Inner Zen,” Lance said, remembering the tea.

Justin laughed. “You’ve been talking to JC, haven’t you? He spent three days trying to get me to try that stuff before I finally convinced him I only like my tea cold and sweet.”

“Well, I don’t know much about that sort of stuff, but I remember…” Lance slipped around Justin and headed down the aisle. He bent down and grabbed a book. “A-ha. It’s old, like five years or something, but maybe she’ll like it.”

“Thanks. “The Complete Idiot’s Guide to Crystals,”” Justin read. 

“Unless she’d be offended by the idiot part,” Lance said quickly. “The last thing I want to do is offend someone’s mama.”

“No, that will make her laugh,” Justin said. “This should be perfect. Thanks, Lance.”

“You’re welcome,” Lance said shyly. They studied each other for a moment. “So, will I see you at the karaoke thing next week?”

“Yes. I have some of the guys from the team coming, Britney has half the dance department on board,” Justin said.

Lance tried to keep his disappointment from showing. Always Britney. “That’s great,” he said faintly. “Well, I’ll see you then.”

“Hey, Lance?” Justin gently grabbed Lance’s arm. “I’m sorry, again, for bumping into you.”

“That’s okay,” Lance said. He watched Justin’s teeth worry his bottom lip, then slowly walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

When Lance stopped over at the coffeehouse to pick up a salad on the day of the karaoke event, he found JC, Joey, and a tall blond deep in conversation at the end of the counter. JC was waving his hands in an animated fashion, the blond was scribbling notes, and Joey was looking on in amusement.

“Is it too much to ask to get some service?” Lance rapped on the counter. “Helloooo…paying customer here.”

“I’m sorry…all I see is a jackass.” Joey ambled down. “What do YOU want?”

“Uh, lunch?” Lance said. 

“I suppose I could take time out of my VERY busy planning to make you something,” Joey said with a grin. “What can I get you, man?”

“Chicken Caesar salad, please,” Lance said. “Is that Nick, I guess?”

“Yeah. Good kid. Kinda dim, but he knows his technical shit,” Joey said, throwing a salad together. “He’s got something special, though…JC’s been raving about “atmosphere” and “comfort zones” for ten minutes now, and the kid’s eyes haven’t glazed over once.”

“Well, they know each other, so I’m sure he’s used to it,” Lance replied.

“Aw, fuck…I’m outta parmesan. Gimme a second.” Joey darted back into the stockroom.

Lance started to wave at JC, then froze as he saw JC put his hand on Nick’s cheek and give him a tender kiss. Nick smirked and tugged at one of JC’s curls. “Yeah, I’d say they know each other,” Lance said weakly to himself. Joey returned with the cheese, finished Lance’s salad, and Lance paid. He almost forgot to say goodbye.

“Ooh, is that lunch!” Chris called out from where he was stacking books. Lance ignored him and headed for the office. He heard Chris tagging after him. “I SAID…”

“I heard what you said, and yes, it’s lunch. For me,” Lance said, sitting down at the desk.

“What did you bring me?” Chris asked.

“Good news and bad news,” Lance said. He poked at his salad with his fork, then pushed it aside.

“Cryptic. I love it,” Chris said eagerly. “Spill.”

“The good news is that I know for sure that JC likes boys,” Lance said.

“Really?” Chris’ face lit up. “Ha. I KNEW it.” Chris thrust a fist into the air. “Wait a minute…” He eyed Lance warily. “HOW do you know? Did he feel you up or something? Did YOU feel HIM up?”

“I most certainly was NOT involved in any feeling up, either on the giving or receiving end,” Lance said indignantly. “Please.”

“Sorry,” Chris muttered. “I’m assuming the proof is the bad news?”

“I saw him kiss his friend Nick.”

“Well, maybe it was a kiss between friends!” 

“Chris, how many times a day do you and I kiss?”

“None,” Chris said. “But that’s not my fault. I’ve offered.”

“I know.” Lance rubbed his forehead. “There was a caress, and then a kiss, and then Nick tugged at JC’s hair.”

“He touched his hair?” Chris fell into an empty chair. “I’m doomed.”

“I’m glad you’re not acting at all melodramatic about this,” Lance said, sighing. “I’m sorry, Chris,” he said in a softer tone.

“Yeah, yeah. I should have known. He was too beautiful for the likes of me.”

“Let’s go out tonight,” Lance said suddenly. “Before karaoke. For dinner. I know I’m gonna need a drink or two to be able to get up on that stage. My treat.”

“Really?” Lance nodded. “Okay. I’ll let you treat me, but only because I’m in the depths of despair.” Chris got up and plodded out of the office.

 

“Do you think maybe the braids are a little too much?” Chris held up his spoon and tried to study his reflection.

“First of all, you know you’ll always be upside down in that, right?” Lance leaned over and filled Chris’ wine glass.

“First of all, don’t rain on my utensil parade. Secondly, since when do we drink wine?”

“Since we’re eating pasta and I don’t want us showing up to this thing hammered.” Lance filled his own glass. “I just want to take the edge off.”

“I have so much edge I’ll need that whole fucking bottle,” Chris muttered.

Lance sighed. Whenever Chris was let down by something, or someone, he took it to the extreme. Lance was shocked Chris hadn’t reacted more strongly over Howie. “To quote Mr. Billy Joel, don’t go changing to try to please JC. You are great the way you are.”

“I AM getting a little old for drastic hairstyles.”

“Chris.” Lance yanked the spoon out of Chris’ hand. “Grow the fuck up. If you’re getting that old, you’re old enough to realize there are other fish in the sea, and…”

“Like Bass?” Chris interrupted, snickering.

“Cute. If JC doesn’t like you, it’s NOT because you have pineapple hair.”

“Hey!” Chris snapped as the waiter served their salads.

“He already has someone, Chris. THAT’S why it won’t work out,” Lance pointed out.

“You’re right. As usual,” Chris grumbled. “I shouldn’t have even hoped.”

“Chris…” Lance sighed. 

Chris poked at his salad. “So,” he said finally. “Any idea what you’re going to sing?”

“I’ll know when I see it on the list,” Lance said, snapping his napkin onto his lap. “I still can’t believe you talked me into this. I don’t sing.”

“Yes, you do, and you sing very well,” Chris said, momentarily diverted from his despair. “You seem to think that because you sing bass you can’t sing.”

“Most melodies aren’t written for a bass,” Lance reminded him.

“So, make it work for a bass,” Chris told him. “It’s not like we’re getting graded or anything.”

“What are YOU singing?”

“Do You Really Want to Hurt Me by Culture Club,” Chris said with a straight face.

“Well,” Lance said finally, putting down his fork. “I have to say, it’s tamer than I expected.”

“I’m not gonna sing that, silly,” Chris said with a laugh. 

“Of course not,” Lance said, sighing.

“Maybe for my encore.”

“Encore?” Lance said weakly. “Like you’re singing more than once?”

“It’s my brief moment in the spotlight, Lancey. I have to make the most of it.” Chris finished his wine, and refilled both their glasses.

 

“Hey, guys, how are you?” Joey grabbed Lance and Chris the moment they walked in the door.

“I thought this didn’t start until eight,” Chris said as Joey all but dragged them back into the storeroom. “It’s seven-fifteen.” He stared over his shoulder at the rapidly filling coffeehouse.

“It doesn’t!” Joey said frantically. “Thankfully JC is working, and Trevor, David, and Ken all volunteered to come in tonight, but holy fuck!”

“Aren’t you happy?” Lance asked. “The whole reason for this thing was to get you some business.”

“I’m not ready for business! I’m not ready to, you know, actually be busy and make money!”

Chris took Joey by the shoulders, shook him a bit, then lightly slapped his face. “Joey. Snap out of it!”

“Don’t quote “Moonstruck” to me, and don’t slap me,” Joey growled, but he took a few deep breaths. “Okay.”

“Joey, it’s gonna be fine. JC…” Chris swallowed hard. “JC is pretty much running the show. You just need to make sure you don’t run out of coffee beans or ciabatta.”

“Right.” Joey nodded. “Okay. Thanks, guys.” He hurried back into the front of the house.

“Um, what exactly did we do?” Lance asked.

“I have no clue. But we’re damn good at it.” Chris took a deep breath. “Let’s get out there.”

Lance followed Chris. “I just hope some of these people hit the bookstore first.”

Before Chris could reply, JC came over. “Hey, guys! Great to see you!” His blue eyes ran over Chris, who wore a pair of light blue jeans, a white wifebeater, and a dark red jacket. 

“Hi.” Chris looked around the room, refusing to meet JC’s gaze.

“Um, hi,” JC said, glancing at Lance, who shrugged. “So, it looks like Justin and Britney definitely got the word out, huh? This is ridiculous.”

“Yeah,” Lance said finally, unsure what to do or say. “Looks like you’ll be pretty busy tonight, I mean, working and all.”

“True, but not too busy to listen to you guys!” JC said with a smile. They didn’t smile back, and JC actually frowned, something they didn’t see very often. “Well, I’ll get back to work then.”

“See ya,” Lance said, but Chris only waved. JC walked away, his shoulders drooping a bit. “You could have been nicer,” Lance said to Chris.

“Why should I?” Chris snapped. “It’s not my fault. It’s HIM. Mister I Look Hot in My Pink Shirt and Blue Jeans, Which Aren’t Even My Uniform.”

“You should be committed,” Lance said, rolling his eyes. “Let’s find a seat.”

They sat down at a tiny table for two in the corner, where they could still see everyone in the room. Chris gently kicked Lance under the table. “Look. There’s Justin…and Britney.”

“Of course,” Lance said with a sigh. From their seat at the side of the room, he could sit and stare at Justin to his heart’s content. He wore a blue v-necked sweater with baggy black jeans, and Lance couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

Chris followed Lance’s stare and grinned. “So. Justin.”

“Yep, that’s him.”

“He’s a football player?”

“Basketball,” Lance corrected.

“Nice looking kid. Those eyes…what an interesting shade of brown.”

“Blue,” Lance said immediately. “Blue eyes.”

“Oh, right. My bad.” Chris chuckled and Lance snapped back to reality.

“What? You’re a dick,” Lance said, and Chris laughed out loud. Chris’ smile faded as he watched JC walk over to the large sound system in the corner and talk to a tall blond.

“So…uh…that’s Nick?”

“Huh? Oh, yes.” Lance had forgotten all about that. “That’s the one.”

“Fuck,” Chris said miserably. “LOOK at him. Those broad shoulders, long legs…he’s sex on two legs.”

“Well, I wouldn’t go THAT far,” Lance said loyally. 

“I would. And I bet JC already has. Repeatedly.”

“Chris…”

“Don’t, Lance.” Chris flopped back in his seat and pouted.

Lance stood. “I’m gonna get a latte. You want anything?”

“No.”

“I’ll get you a coffee. You need something to drown your sorrows in.” Lance draped his jacket over the back of his chair, to show the table was taken. “Why don’t you go sign up for your song?”

“Fine.” Chris sighed dramatically and got up. Lance rolled his eyes and headed for the counter.

 

At five minutes after eight, Joey picked up one of the microphones. He tapped it, and everyone winced. “Okay…guess it’s working. Good job, Nick,” he said, nodding towards the soundboard. “Um, hi, everyone, I’m Joey Fatone, and this is my place. I, uh, want to thank you all for coming out. Also a big thanks to Nick Carter for this whole set-up; he has business cards on the table by the door, so make sure and get one. Thanks also to all the people here at Cuppa Joe…I appreciate you coming in tonight. So, yeah…let’s get this ball rolling.” Everyone applauded as Joey handed the microphone to Nick.

“Okay…let’s see…looks like our first performer is Christian, bringing you some Journey.” Nick passed the microphone to a young man who bounded up to the small stage area.

“You’re not gonna yell at me if I sit here and make fun of everyone, are you?” Chris asked Lance as “Don’t Stop Believing” came pounding out of the speakers.

“No, if it keeps you from moping,” Lance replied. Chris glared at him and sipped his coffee.

Three other young men sang before Nick said, “And now, it’s time for Britney.”

Britney squealed and jumped out of her seat. She wore a plaid mini-skirt and a white blouse, knotted at the waist. Her hair was back in its usual bouncy ponytail. “You know, she is sorta cute,” Chris remarked.

“Shut up, Chris,” Lance growled. Chris snickered into his coffee.

“I was feeling done in…couldn’t win…” Britney sang, her voice girlish and breathy. “I’d only ever kissed before…I thought there’s no use getting into heavy petting…it only leads to trouble and seat wetting…” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Lance said under his breath, and Chris chuckled, trying to keep a straight face. “You’ve GOT to be kidding me. Every man under the age of forty is gonna want to molest her after this song.”

“Oh, Bass,” Chris said fondly, shaking his head.

“Now all I want to know is how to go…I’ve tasted blood and I want more,” Britney continued. “I’ll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance…I’ve got an itch to scratch, I need assistance…”

Lance groaned as everyone in the room joined in to sing with her. He had to admit, the song from “The Rocky Horror Picture Show” was perfect for her, and she had everyone eating out of the palm of her hand by the time she was done. When it was over, Justin led the applause, actually standing up and clapping. “You okay?” Chris asked him. Britney blushed as she hurried back to her friends. Justin gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Fine. Just destined to be alone for the rest of my life,” Lance said.

“NOW who’s being melodramatic?” Chris asked.

“Wow, that was something!” Nick boomed over the mike. Chris glared at him. “That’s a hard act to follow, but this guy’s gonna give it a try. Here’s Justin, bringing you a ballad.”

Lance sat up straighter in his chair as Justin strolled to the microphone. Justin glanced in Lance’s direction, which made Lance’s eyes widen. Justin then looked back at his friends, smiling a bit shyly. “I’ve been alone with you inside my mind…and in my dreams I’ve kissed your lips a thousand times…I sometimes see you pass outside my door…hello? Is it me you’re looking for?”

Lance couldn’t look away from Justin. He held the microphone in both his large hands, sometimes closing his eyes as if swept away by the emotions in the song. “Uh, Lance?” Chris waved his hand in front of Lance’s face, and Lance smacked it away. “You might wanna be careful there, loverboy…there are little cartoon hearts exploding over your head.”

“Fuck off,” Lance snapped.

“I can see it in your eyes…I can see it in your smile…you’re all I’ve ever wanted, and my arms are open wide. ‘Cause you know just what to say…and you know just what to do…and I want to tell you so much…I love you.” Lance forced himself to swallow, and then gasped as Justin definitely turned to look at him. “I long to see the sunlight in your hair…and tell you time and time again how much I care…sometimes I feel my heart will overflow…hello! I’ve just got to let you know…”

Lance looked down at his hands, which were clenched in his lap. He could feel his legs shaking, even though he was sitting down. “Lance, if I didn’t know better…it’s like he was singing to you, dude!” Chris frantically tugged at Lance’s sleeve.

“Chris, please don’t be a jerk about this,” Lance begged.

“Lance, look at me.” When Lance looked up, Chris’ face was completely serious. “I’m not jerking your chain. I think he’s singing to you.”

“Stop it,” Lance muttered, although he’d thought the same exact thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a Touch Me" - from the Rocky Horror Picture Show soundtrack, sung by Britney
> 
> "Hello" by Lionel Richie, sung by Justin


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

Lance wasn’t the only one enthralled with Justin’s performance. Most the crowd was standing and cheering, especially the girls. Britney jumped up and down, giving Justin a huge hug as soon as he reached her.

“Wow, he was really good,” Chris commented. “Seriously. That boy can sing.”

“Yes, he can,” Lance said, taking a huge gulp of his latte.

“So, does he KNOW you’re interested?”

Lance started to deny it, then gave up. “Chris, look at him. He is the stereotypical jock, who just HAPPENS to be interested in the arts as well.”

“Like Zac Efron in “High School Musical”,” Chris said helpfully. Lance stared at him. “Not that I’d KNOW or anything, because I definitely do NOT watch the Disney Channel late at night when I can’t sleep. Nope. Never.”

Lance shook his head. “Anyway…add to all that the fact that he’s always with HER…I’m thinking he’s straight. And that’s okay, because, you know, good for him.”

“I don’t know what’s worse,” Chris said. “Knowing Justin’s straight and you can’t have him, knowing JC’s gay and I can’t have him, or the fact that we’re worse than a couple of two teenage girls.”

“You’re right,” Lance said, toasting his cup to Chris’.

“Next up…Chris K?” Nick scanned the crowd.

“Ooh, that’s me! Wish me luck,” Chris said. He jumped to his feet, tugged his jacket down, and hurried through the crowd.

“This is a tough song,” Nick remarked as he handed Chris the microphone.

“Watch and learn, Junior,” Chris said. Nick raised an eyebrow. “I’d like to dedicate this to my best friend, Lance. We own the bookstore next door, and we hope to see you all there sometime.” Lance smiled at the very obvious plug for the store. “Tonight…I’m gonna have myself a real good time, I feel alive. And the world it’s turning inside out, yeah, I’m floating around in ecstasy, so, don’t…stop…me…now…don’t stop me…cause I’m having a good time, having a good time…” Lance’s grin widened as Chris started singing slowly, then built up speed and began jumping around the small stage as he sang. “Don’t stop me now, I’m having such a good time, I’m having a ball…don’t stop me now, if you wanna have a good time, just give me a call…”

“He is amazing.” Joey flopped into Chris’ empty chair.

“You knew that already,” Lance said, laughing as Chris threatened to knock over one of Nick’s speakers.

“I’m a rocket ship on my way to Mars, on a collision course…I’m a satellite, I’m out of control, I’m a sex machine ready to reload…” Chris winked at Lance, who laughed harder. The entire crowd was clapping along as Chris finished his song. “Don’t stop me now…cause I’m having a good time…don’t stop me now…yes, I’m having a good time, I don’t wanna stop at all…la la lalalalaaaa…”

The music stopped and Chris took a deep bow, trying to catch his breath. The crowd was on their feet, screaming and clapping. Nick got on his hands and knees and kowtowed in front of Chris. “Oh, man. That was sick!”

“Thank you,” Chris said regally, giving him a nod. He waved to his adoring fans and went back to his chair.

“That was great, Chris!” Joey exclaimed, clapping him on the back. “Let me get you a bottle of water.” 

“Please,” Chris gasped as Joey hurried back up front.

“That was incredible,” Lance said. “You…wow.”

“Yeah?” Chris looked pleased. “I mean, it’s just karaoke…”

“I did not see this one coming,” Lance told him, and Chris looked even more pleased.

“Oh, wow, JC’s up,” Joey said, handing Chris a bottle of water and standing behind his chair.

“Great,” Chris muttered, his face falling. They watched JC walk over to Nick, who spoke with him for a moment. Nick put a hand on JC’s shoulder and smiled at him. “Fucker,” Chris growled.

“What’s your problem?” Joey asked.

“Shh,” Lance said. “Don’t get him started.” JC looked in their direction, and seemed to take a deep breath. He walked to the stage, and nodded at Nick. “Any idea what he’s doing?” Lance asked Joey.

“No, but he was talking about some sort of singer-songwriter folksy thing,” Joey said, rolling his eyes.

They looked at each other in surprise as drums and electric guitars came flowing out of the speakers. “What’s the time…well it’s gotta be close to midnight…my body’s talking to me, it says, time for danger,” JC sang. Chris almost choked on his water. “It says I wanna commit a crime, wanna be the cause of a fight…I wanna put on a tight skirt, and flirt, with a stranger.” JC ran a hand down his own chest and did some sort of body roll that made Lance choke on HIS drink.

“Well…” Joey said, mouth hanging open.

“I’ve had a knack from way back, at breaking the rules once I learned the games…get up, life’s too quick, I know someplace sick, where this chick’ll dance in the flames…we don’t need any money…I always get in for free…you can get in too, if you get in with me…” JC winked at the crowd and twisted his hips. “Let’s go out tonight…I have to…go out tonight…you wanna play? Let’s run away! We won’t be back before it’s New Year’s Day…take me out today…MEOW.” JC made a claw-like motion with his hands.

“Oh fuck ME. I’m so fucked. Fucked.” Chris couldn’t tear his eyes away.

JC continued to sing, moving around the small area in a way that could only be considered prowling. He pointed at members of the audience, carefully ignoring the table in the corner until the very end of the song. “Please…take me…out tonight…don’t forsake me, out tonight…” JC’s voice grew sexy and husky as he turned his gaze onto Chris. “I’ll let you…make me…out tonight. Tonight…tonight…tonight!”

“Awesome!” Justin yelled, jumping to his feet and cheering. 

“What the hell was THAT?” Lance gasped, looking at Joey.

“Don’t look at me. I just pay him to make coffee,” Joey said, gaping at his employee. “Uh, I guess I should get back to work. Lots of stuff to do.” He stood up, shaking his head. “Wow.”

“Yeah…wow…” Chris said weakly. JC looked in their direction and actually blushed. Nick gave him a big hug, slapping him on the back.

“If he wasn’t yours, I would totally want him right now,” Lance said, then clapped a hand over his mouth. “Uh, was that my out loud voice? Sorry.”

“That’s fine,” Chris said softly. “I mean, he’s not mine, so, you know, feel free to drool all you want, because that was seriously the SEXIEST thing I’ve ever seen.”

“I hope that…” Lance began, but was interrupted by Nick.

“Our next singer…Lance!”

“I have to follow THAT?” Lance almost wailed. “I cannot do it. I can’t go up there.”

“You have to,” Chris said, braids flying as he jumped to his feet. “You have to do it Lance. For me.”

“For you?”

“Alright, Lance!” Justin shouted, clapping hard.

“For him,” Chris said with a smirk. “C’mon. You go up, sing Air Supply, or whatever lameass song you picked, and get it over with!”

“Fuck you,” Lance growled, taking a deep breath.

As he approached the stage area, Nick handed him the mike and said, “Are you okay? You look a bit green.”

“I’m fine,” Lance said, willing himself to believe it.

“Remember that old saying? If you’re nervous in front of a crowd, just imagine them in their underwear.”

Lance stared at Justin. He probably wore boxer briefs, if he wore anything at all. Lance swallowed hard. “Not helping,” he muttered.

“Great song choice, by the way. I never get to play this one,” Nick said, and flipped a switch.

Lance swallowed again, glancing at the lyrics on the screen. He didn’t really need them; this had always been one of his favorite songs. Even Chris didn’t know that one of Lance’s guilty pleasures was Depeche Mode.

“Put it on, and don’t say a word…put it on, the one that I prefer. Put it on, and stand before my eyes…put it on, please don’t question why…can you believe? Something so simple, something so trivial, makes me a happy man, can’t you understand? Say you believe…just how easy it is to please me…because when you learn you’ll know what makes the world turn…” Lance closed his eyes, pretending he was standing alone in his room, singing to himself.

Lance finally opened his eyes and focused on the faces in the crowd. Everyone seemed to be smiling, or moving with the beat. A few people were actually standing and swaying in time with the music. Chris was staring at him in shock, which made Lance smile a little. _Air Supply, my ass,_ Lance thought. The smile froze as he looked at Justin, who was standing and watching him, hands clenched in fists at his side. He didn’t look happy, or sad, or interested. He almost looked angry. _Whatever_ , Lance thought. _He’s probably too young to know who Depeche Mode IS, and definitely doesn’t appreciate them._ Lance stood up a bit straighter, shoulders back. His eyes never left Justin’s face. It didn’t hurt that Lance thought this was one of the sexiest songs ever recorded.

“Put it on, I can feel so much…put it on, I don’t need to touch…put it on, here before my eyes…put it on, because you realize, and you believe…something so worthless, serves a purpose…it makes me a happy man, can’t you understand? Say you believe me…just how easy…it is to please me…because when you learn, you’ll know what makes the world turn…”

Lance turned bright red as the music ended. He mutely handed the microphone back to Nick and hurried to his seat as the people cheered. “You said there aren’t any good songs for a bass,” Chris said accusingly. 

“Well, apparently there’s one.” Lance sat down and fanned his red face.

“Wow, Lance!” JC bounced over. “That was really good. I mean, wow, you’ve got quite a voice there!” JC beamed at him. “It was…well…”

“Sexy,” Chris finished for him, glaring at Lance. “I feel betrayed. I didn’t know you could do THAT.”

“Well, I’m sorry if I don’t give away all my superpowers,” Lance said wryly, and JC laughed.

“Lance.” Justin walked up behind Chris. “That was really good.”

“Thanks,” Lance said politely. “You were really good, too. All the girls were swooning.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed,” Justin said. He fidgeted, as if he wanted to say more. “Well, uh, we’re outta here. See you around.”

“See you,” Lance said, blinking in confusion as Justin walked away.

The show ended about a half-hour later, and Chris and Lance sat and continued to talk as everyone filtered out. Once the last person left, Lance stood and started moving chairs to the side of the room. “What are you doing?” Chris asked.

“Helping Joe.” 

“But we don’t work here,” Chris protested.

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Get your lazy ass up. And don’t worry; I saw JC go in the back with dirty dishes, so he’s gonna be back there for a while.”

“Fine,” Chris snapped, and began walking around gathering trash.

A good looking man with dark hair poked his head in the door. “Hello?”

“We’re closed,” Lance said apologetically.

“That’s okay. I’m looking for someone.” The man’s face lit up in a grin.

“Hey!” Nick called out.

“Hey!” The man strolled over to Nick and leaned on the speakers. “How’d it go?”

“Really well. I handed out a bunch of business cards.” Nick bounced on his heels.

“Have I mentioned I hate him?” Chris murmured as he came back to Lance.

“You shouldn’t hate,” Lance said automatically.

“So proud of you, baby.” The man wrapped himself around Nick and gave him a long kiss, not seeming to care who saw it.

“Okay, I hate him, too,” Lance corrected.

“Why does God hate me and love HIM?” Chris growled, giving Nick the finger. “He gets JC AND that hot guy, and I get no one?” Chris paused. “Hey! He’s with JC! I’m gonna kick his ass!”

“Whoa, Killer.” Lance grabbed Chris’ jacket. “Not our business.”

“If someone’s cheating on JC, I’m making it my business,” Chris snapped.

JC came out of the kitchen carrying a rack of coffee cups. “Um, excuse me, but do I have to pay for a show like this?” He called out to Nick.

Nick pulled himself away, wiping at his mouth. “Jerk,” he said affectionately. “JC, this is Jordan.”

“THIS is Jordan?” JC said excitedly. He wiped his hand on his leg and held it out. “Jesus, it’s great to finally meet you!”

“Ah, the great JC.” Jordan shook his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Who’s Jordan?” Lance and Chris whispered to each other.

“Not so great,” JC said modestly.

“Nick talks about you all the time. If I didn’t know better, I’d be jealous,” Jordan said, sliding an arm around Nick’s waist.

“Well, I think you know you have nothing to worry about,” JC told him. “He said you work in a recording studio? I’m so freaking jealous, cat. I’d love to do something like that.”

“From what Nicky told me when he texted me earlier, you stole the show here,” Jordan said, and JC blushed.

“Nah, there were some other really good songs. My friends Lance and Chris…” JC looked over and did a double-take as he noticed them. Lance and Chris suddenly became very busy moving chairs away from the tables. JC talked for a minute with Jordan and Nick, then wandered over. “Hey, guys.”

“Hey,” Lance said. “Quite a song you did earlier.”

“Thanks,” JC said, his smile crinkling his eyes. “I love “Rent.””

“Your friend. He, uh, has quite a list to choose from,” Lance continued. Chris ignored them, or tried to.

“Yes. Nick collects music like other people collect stamps,” JC said.

“Collects other things, too,” Chris mumbled. “Like hot men.”

“Chris, what’s your problem?” JC finally asked. “You’ve been giving me the cold shoulder all night.”

“Well, you see, JC,” Chris began angrily. “You know he’s cheating on you, right?” Even Chris looked surprised at what had come out of his mouth.

“Cheating on me? Who?” JC stared at him.

“Chris…not…our…business,” Lance reminded him.

Chris ignored him. “Nick.”

“Nick? Why would I care? What?”

“I saw you kissing Nick,” Lance admitted. “And we just saw him making out with that guy.”

“Kissing? Ohhhh,” JC said, realization dawning. “I did kiss Nick. But he’s not cheating on me. He’s my ex. Jordan is his boyfriend. They’ve been together…two months, maybe?” JC looked over at where Jordan was helping Nick wrap up cords. “I’ve never met him. A little older than I thought Nick would be into; I mean, I’m four years older than Nick, and Jordan is DEFINITELY older than me, but hey, whatever.”

“So you’re not dating Nick?” Chris stared at JC. He knew the truth, but was still trying to wrap his mind around it.

“I’m gonna go help Joe.” Lance disappeared.

“Not anymore. We were together for maybe eight months, but we’re better as friends.” JC grew serious. “Why do you care?”

“Because…no one should…cheating is…because, you’re single?” Chris stammered.

JC slowly smiled. “Yes, I am. But I’m not really happy about it.”

“Me either. I mean, I’m not happy that I’m single. I’m very VERY happy that you are,” Chris said, feeling like an idiot.

“Um…you are?” JC looked confused.

“Well, you see, fuck.” Chris ran a hand over his face. “I guess you know I’m gay.”

“Well, yes…you made that very clear at dinner that one night after your third beer. I don’t know if you remember, but you were involved in a debate with yourself as to who’s hotter: Taye Diggs or Blair Underwood.”

“Blair has that mature sexy thing going for him,” Chris said automatically.

JC grinned. “As you pointed out repeatedly that night. So yes, I know you’re gay.”

“So, I’m gay, and apparently you’re interested in men…and you’re single.”

“But you’re not, are you?” JC asked.

“I just said I was!”

JC waved a hand in the direction of the counter, where Joey and Lance were unashamedly watching them. “But you and Lance…”

“Me and LANCE?” Chris sputtered, and Lance burst out laughing. “There IS no me and Lance! I mean, there is, as in me and Lance own the bookstore, and me and Lance went to college together, and me and Lance have been known to watch a “Golden Girls” marathon now and then…”

“REALLY, Chris?” Lance moaned. Joey elbowed him.

“But we’re best friends. That’s it. I really am single,” Chris said earnestly.

JC stared at him. “So. Would you like to go out with me sometime to discuss how much it sucks being single?”

“I’d love that,” Chris said, smiling broadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Out Tonight" - from Rent, sung by JC
> 
> "Blue Dress" - Depeche Mode, sung by Lance


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

Lance tapped his pen on the desk, staring at the phone. He then glanced at his watch, and went back to staring at the phone again.

“Hey.” Chris breezed into the office.

“Shut the door,” Lance barked.

Chris’ eyes widened. “Well, a fucking good morning to you, too.” Chris shut the door and handed Lance a coffee. “Made with love, from JC.”

“I don’t want JC’s love,” Lance growled, but he took the cup.

“Okay, then. Made with blood, sweat and tears, from JC.” Chris sat down. “What crawled up your butt? And before you say it, I’m NOT late. You said nine, and it is eight fifty-six.”

“No, you’re not late. But you’re barely early.”

Chris took a deep breath. “James Lance Bass, I have been floating on an incredible natural high this week, and I refuse to let you drag me down to your sordid hell. What is your problem?”

“I’m nervous about this call. It’s our first big meeting with...”

“…The Man…” Chris interrupted.

“And I want everything to go smoothly.”

“Um, it will, because YOU’RE taking care of it. You were born to manage things. Your first rattle was probably an abacus. Your first book was a tablet full of spreadsheets. Your first phrase was probably “mutual fund.” You…”

“Okay, I get it,” Lance said, finally smiling. Chris smiled back.

“Was something wrong with your phone last night? I called and it kept going to voicemail.”

“Maybe that’s because I had it turned off,” Lance said. The phone rang before Chris could answer. “Quiet!” Lance pushed the speaker button. “Open Book, Lance speaking.”

 

Two hours later, Chris was standing in a corner of the office, banging his head on the wall. Lance had actually snapped a pencil in half, and was tapping the broken pieces on the desk. “Yes. Okay, Eric. Will do.”

“Great. Thanks so much you guys. We got a lot done here. Have a good week.”

Lance leaned over, pushed the speaker button again, and looked at Chris. “Well.”

“I hate you,” Chris said to the wall. He rolled his head a bit, his head bumping along his braids. “Hate you,” he sang softly. “I have about fourteen brain cells left.”

“That went well, I think,” Lance said, stacking papers.

Chris walked over and picked up the broken pieces of pencil, jabbing each of Lance’s arms. “I haven’t seen you this agitated since they cancelled “Star Trek: The Next Generation.” I thought you were going to reach through the phone and strangle the guy.”

“There was a lot more they could have done with that show,” Lance pointed out.

“You had a crush on Wil Wheaton.”

“That isn’t the issue here,” Lance said, and Chris laughed. “Now we know what we’re dealing with.”

“Not only are we dealing with The Man, we’re dealing with The Man With a Stick Up His Ass,” Chris remarked. “Now, back to what I was saying…your phone.”

“You can’t remember what time you’re supposed to be at work every day, but you can remember what we were talking about two hours ago?”

“Skills,” Chris said. “I was trying to call you.”

“Did it cross your mind that maybe I didn’t feel like talking?” Lance asked, tossing his cup in the trash. 

“You…why? Were you sick or something? You always take MY calls.” Chris’ face lit up. “Did you have a date?”

“No, I wasn’t sick. No, I didn’t have a date.” Lance sighed. “Chris, you’ve called me the last five nights to talk about JC. I like the guy a lot, but I needed a JC-free evening.”

“Hey!” Chris said, insulted. “I thought you were my best friend.”

“I am, but your world has suddenly moved off its axis to revolve around JC.”

Chris surprised Lance by laughing out loud. “That’s cute. I like that. I’m happy. I thought you’d be happy for me.”

“Chris, I’m thrilled for you. I’m thrilled that you have your FIRST DATE. When you’re registering at Pottery Barn and picking out china patterns, I promise to take every single call.”

Chris studied Lance for a moment. “I guess I have been a little over the top, haven’t I?”

“Chris, you’re always over the top,” Lance said. “But this has been a little extreme.”

“I just really like him, Lance,” Chris said. “I don’t want to mess this up.”

“Well, I think you should try turning it down to about a five, then,” Lance suggested. “You’re at an eleven right now. Don’t go to a three or anything, because JC might think you’re sick.”

“Right.” Chris nodded. “Can you at least come over tomorrow night and help me pick out what to wear?”

“Chris, you’re going to dinner. It’s not the Oscars.”

“I might wear something stupid.”

“You…” Lance was interrupted by a knock at the door. “Yes, Brian?” 

“I saw the light was off on the phone, so I thought it would be okay to knock. Someone’s asking for you?”

“I’ll take this one,” Chris said. “I need to blow off some steam.”

“No, not a manager. For Lance, personally.” Brian smiled apologetically at Chris.

“Everyone wants Lance,” Chris said with an exaggerated pout.

“Hardly,” Lance snorted. He got up and stretched, then followed Brian out to the store. “Hey,” he said in surprise.

“Hi, Lance.” Justin stood near the register, fidgeting a bit. He wore a pair of old jeans and a worn sweatshirt. 

“Are you okay?” Lance took him by the elbow and gently led him to a quieter section of the store. There were puffy circles around Justin’s eyes. “You look…”

“Like I haven’t slept in a week? Pretty close,” Justin said with a sigh. “I’ve been up late studying most nights. I decided to take a break, though…had some time between classes.”

“What can I do for you?” Lance asked kindly. He wanted nothing more than to drag Justin off to a secluded corner somewhere, so Justin could nap on his shoulder.

“I have a really weird question for you,” Justin said, blushing. Lance motioned for him to continue. “I was just wondering what that song was…the one you sang? I left before I could ask that DJ guy.”

“Oh.” Lance was shocked at how disappointed he was. “Um, it’s “Blue Dress,” by Depeche Mode.”

“Okay. I liked it.” Justin smiled shyly. “I thought you really did a great job.”

“So did you. Like I said, everyone loved it. All those girls were eating it up. It was like you were in a boyband or something.”

“Well, I really didn’t care if all the girls liked it, but thanks.” Justin yawned. “I think I’m gonna go back to my room and try to take a nap.”

“Hey.” Lance put a hand on Justin’s arm. “If there’s anything I can do to help you study, let me know.” Lance wasn’t sure why he offered, but he felt he had to.

“Thanks, Lance.” Justin gently punched Lance on the shoulder. “See you around.” 

 

“Hey. Thanks for coming over. I ordered some pizza…figured you probably hadn’t eaten.” Chris stepped aside and let Lance into his apartment.

“You figured correctly.” Lance walked by Chris, and stopped short. “What the hell? Chris!”

“What?” Chris looked over Lance’s shoulder.

“This place…pigsty would be an understatement.” Lance shook his head. Dirty dishes, old magazines, and clothes were strewn all over the living room.

“It’s lived in.”

“It’s a nightmare,” Lance said.

“Not all of us live in a museum,” Chris retorted.

“I don’t live in a museum,” Lance snapped. “I wash dishes. I do laundry.”

“I do laundry! Eventually. And paper plates are the best thing since sliced bread.”

Lance changed tactics. “Chris…you and JC…I know how bad you want that. Imagine your date goes well, and you end up back here. Do you want him to see this?” He waved an arm. “Say you want to get busy but it’s a little too early to go back to the bedroom. Where, exactly, do you plan on making that happen?” Lance wrinkled his nose as he looked at Chris’ sofa.

“Well, uh…” Chris looked around the room. “You might have a point there.”

“Why don’t you go get out the clothes you were thinking of wearing? While I’m looking at them, you get to work in here?”

“Fine,” Chris grumbled. “You’re worse than my mother.”

“You’ll thank me later,” Lance called after him as Chris headed for his bedroom. “Disgusting,” Lance muttered, kicking at an empty pizza box.

Ten minutes later, Chris returned to the living room. “Okay. They’re out on my bed.”

“What are you guys doing, again?”

“I think just dinner. Movies are the worst first dates,” Chris said. “You haven’t had a chance to find out if the guy wants you to hold his hand, and you don’t really get a chance to know each other.”

“You should write a manual on dating,” Lance said, laughing. “You’ve got it all figured out.”

“Hardly. I have it all figured out for ME. Not everyone looks at things the way I do.”

“You can say that again,” Lance snorted.

Chris glared at him. “Whatever. Okay, I’ll start out here.” Chris looked around the room and actually shivered.

“Maybe you need to stop living like you’re in a frat house,” Lance suggested.

“Bite your tongue, Bass. You know I never would have been caught dead in a frat.”

“Not that a frat ever asked you to join,” Lance teased, and Chris faked a punch.

“Okay. Go look at my clothes. Pick out what will make me look fabulous.” Chris gave Lance a gentle shove.

“I don’t get it, Chris. JC’s nice and everything, but he obviously likes you in your everyday clothes.”

“Something’s different about him, Lance.” Chris grew serious. “I mean, he went to BROWN, for God’s sake.”

“So?”

“I just…I’m a little shocked he even said he’d go out for me. I want…I want to do this right.”

Lance turned and went down the hall to Chris’ bedroom, Chris trotting behind him. Three outfits were spread out on Chris’ bed. “What were you thinking?”

“I…what?” Chris stared at him. “You’re the one who always says I need to grow up.”

“And you’re going to start taking my advice NOW?” Lance shoved the clothes to the side and headed to the closet. He pulled out a deep red long-sleeved tee. “You look great in red.” He tossed that on the bed, and then pulled out a pair of grey baggy pants. “And these.” He looked Chris in the eye. “And don’t change your hair, or buy new shoes. You’re amazing just the way you are, Chris. You don’t have to impress anyone. JC likes you just the way you are…although I wonder about his sanity.”

Chris pulled Lance into a hug. “Thanks, man.”

“Don’t thank me now. Thank me after you clean up that living room.” Lance flopped onto Chris’ bed and grabbed the remote. “That’s one thing I’m NOT helping you with.”


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

Chris climbed out of his car, took a few deep breaths, and quickly checked his reflection in the side mirror. His braids were pulled back into a neat ponytail, his shirt was clean and not wrinkled, and his socks matched. His cheeks were a little flushed, but there was nothing he could do about that. 

He took another deep breath, closed the door, and locked the car. He was parked in a public lot a block from the bookstore. JC had asked to meet at the coffeehouse, and Chris wasn’t sure why. He had planned on picking JC up, like a real date and everything, but JC had said that wasn’t necessary.

Chris almost fearfully turned the corner by the bookstore, half expecting that JC wouldn’t show up. He was more nervous than he could remember ever being when going on a first date, but then again, he had NEVER gone on a date with someone like JC. 

Chris walked up to the door of the coffeehouse, frowning as he looked around the sidewalk. JC was nowhere to be seen. Chris checked his watch. Only five minutes early. Maybe JC normally ran late. Maybe…

“Hey!” A voice said behind him, and Chris whirled around. JC was exiting the coffeehouse. “I’m sorry…I had to use the restroom.” JC wiped his hands on his jeans. “I was a little nervous.”

“Really?” Chris inwardly winced at the eagerness in his voice. “Nervous?”

“Yeah. I was really looking forward to tonight, but I was also anxious as hell.” JC smiled and bounced a bit. “You look nice.”

“I had Lance pick out my clothes…that way I knew I wouldn’t embarrass you.” Chris self-consciously ran a hand over his chest.

“I doubt you’d embarrass me on purpose,” JC said with a shy smile. “So…where were you thinking of going?”

“Um…what do you like? Foodwise, I mean.”

“I like everything,” JC said. “I’m pretty adventurous when it comes to food. One time, I tried this Peruvian restaurant in New York…it was incredible. You never know until you try it, you know?” 

“I can definitely say I’ve never tried Peruvian food,” Chris said. “Um, I guess I’m pretty boring when it comes to food. I’m more of a meat and potatoes kind of guy, obviously.” He patted his stomach.

“What I was hoping you could do is point me in the direction of the best bacon cheeseburger in town,” JC said. “I haven’t had one of those in FOREVER.”

“Really?” Chris studied him for a moment. “I thought we were on a date. I know I officially asked you to go out on this day at this time…I figured I’d pick you up, take you to a decent restaurant…”

“And that’s romantic and adorable and I love it,” JC said. “But I don’t need all that, Chris. Not this time. I want to get to know you, without our jobs getting in the way. I want us to hang out at a place where we can sit and talk for hours without worrying if they’re going to kick us out.” JC studied his shoes. “I’ve had my fill of decent restaurants and wining and dining.”

“I bet you have,” Chris muttered. 

“I didn’t mean it that way!” JC’s head flew up. “I haven’t gone out on all that many dates, truthfully. I just have done the whole fancy restaurant thing way too often.” He put a hand on Chris’ shoulder. “I just want to be with you. I don’t care where we go.”

They both jumped as someone slapped the window of the coffeehouse. They turned around to see Joey making kissing faces against the glass. “Good Lord,” Chris growled. JC giggled a bit, turning pink. “Best bacon cheeseburger in town somewhere we can sit around and talk? I have the perfect place.”

 

“This looks perfect!” JC beamed as he slid into the booth.

“Are you sure?” Chris looked around the tiny diner. “This is one of my favorite places to eat.”

“I can’t believe I’ve never seen this place before!” JC opened his menu.

“Well, now that you know where it is, I may have to kill you,” Chris said seriously.

JC’s blue eyes narrowed. “Isn’t there anything I can do to change your mind?” He whispered.

Chris wanted to whimper. “I’m sure you could convince me.” He quickly looked down at his menu.

“Christopher. Where the hell have you been?”

They looked up at the waitress, an older woman with greying brown hair and snapping green eyes. “Um, busy?” Chris suggested.

“I’ve been saving that Key Lime pie every week for you, and you never show up! I’m beginning to take it personally!”

“I’m sorry, Maggie,” Chris mumbled.

“You have Key Lime pie?” JC’s face lit up. “That’s my favorite!”

“Clean your plate and maybe I’ll find some for you, sweetie,” she said, smiling at him. “Now, what can I get you to drink?”

“Um…” JC looked at the menu. “Ooh, root beer!”

“You got it.” She turned to walk away.

“Aren’t you going to ask what I want?” Chris asked.

“You’ll get what I give you.” She walked away.

JC laughed. “I take it you come in here a lot?”

“Obviously. I’ve been so busy lately with the whole takeover by The Man that I haven’t had time to go any further than Joe’s for lunch. Apparently she noticed.”

“Apparently,” JC repeated with a grin. He looked down at his menu. “So…bacon cheeseburger?”

“Yes. And if you don’t finish it, you’ll hear about it,” Chris told him.

Maggie returned with a root beer for JC and a chocolate milk for Chris. “Oh, I didn’t even think about chocolate milk,” JC said regretfully. Maggie switched the glasses so the milk was in front of JC. He laughed.

“What are you having, honey?”

“Bacon cheeseburger…hold the onions.” JC looked over at Chris and blushed again. “Extra pickles. Fries, please.”

“You got it. We need to fatten you up, sweetheart.” She looked at Chris. “The usual?”

“Yes, please. No onions.” Chris handed her the menus and she walked away. He looked at JC. “So…root beer?”

“Yes.” JC switched the glasses back. “I love it. I don’t drink soda very often; we never had it at home growing up so I don’t really have a taste for it.”

“Man, we had it all the time at home, when we could afford it.” Chris blew his straw paper at JC. “I loved Dr. Pepper, which is sad, really. Like I needed that added caffeine. But Mom bought it, when she could.”

“I can just imagine you at age ten, high on Dr. Pepper,” JC said, grinning.

“Well, Mom was smart. She’d buy it, but then she’d be at work and didn’t have to deal with me. Plus it helped me keep up with my sisters. I have four…all younger than I am. By the age of 12, I was partially raising them.”

“Wow.” JC stared at him. “That’s a lot of responsibility.”

“True.” Chris shrugged. “But I still had time to be a crazy kid. How about you?”

“Me? I wasn’t a crazy kid. I have a sister and a brother.” It was JC’s turn to shrug. “Average family stuff, I guess.” 

Chris sensed JC’s discomfort and changed the subject. “The other night at karaoke? You were amazing.”

JC blushed. “It wasn’t that big a deal. I love that song. Love that show, actually. That song is my favorite.”

“You were really good. You owned that stage.”

“Me? How about you, Freddie Mercury? You looked like you were having the best time,” JC said.

“I do love being the center of attention,” Chris said, and JC almost spit out his soda. “You can’t help but have a good time with Queen. I actually considered majoring in music…did all the shows in college…but then I realized I wasn’t interested in pounding the pavement, selling myself to record companies. I’m actually pretty good with the business stuff, and I have Lance to do all the boring smart guy work.”

“I think you’re a pretty smart guy,” JC said. “From what I’ve seen.” It was Chris’ turn to blush. “I was in musicals and stuff in high school, but I knew it would never be any sort of career for me. You don’t know what I had to go through just to major in art.” JC rubbed at his forehead. “My father looks at the world in a very…realistic manner. A job isn’t for you to enjoy, it’s to keep you alive. My sister wanted to be a marine biologist, but Dad talked her out of it. My brother…he wanted to design Lego projects.” JC shook his head. “He was able to compromise a bit, though; he’s an engineer now.”

“I’m sorry.” Chris briefly touched JC’s hand. “That’s gotta be hard.”

“But we’re not talking about that now,” JC said. He squeezed Chris’s hand.

“Here we are, boys.” Maggie plunked down two large plates of burgers and fries.

“Holy shit! I mean, sorry,” JC apologized.

“Aren’t you a good boy?” Maggie glared at Chris. “You could take some lessons.”

“If I’d have known you were going to show me up, I wouldn’t have brought you here,” Chris said to JC. 

“You boys enjoy, and if you clean your plates, there MIGHT just be some Key Lime pie with your names on it.”

“Yes, ma’am,” JC said, eagerly pouring ketchup on his burger.

“This one’s a keeper, Christopher. Behave yourself,” Maggie told him before she walked away.

 

“What are you doing here?” Joey said in surprise as Lance walked into the coffeehouse. “I thought you were off on Thursdays.”

“I am, normally, but Chris had his date and I just feel better when one of us is here to close,” Lance said, sitting down at the counter. “I know Brian and the other assistant manager have it covered, but…”

“You’re a control freak,” Joey finished for him.

Lance glared at him. “I am not.”

“Let me guess.” Joey leaned on the counter. “You’re a top in bed. And if you’re not, you definitely top from the bottom.”

“Joey! What the fuck?” Lance almost yelled, blushing furiously. 

Joey chuckled and got him a sweet tea without asking. He plunked it down in front of Lance. “So…”

“I don’t even know how to change the subject after that,” Lance said, and Joey laughed out loud.

“You know, I really don’t have to be here!” They heard a female voice say. Lance slowly turned around to see Britney and Justin at a table in the back.

“God, do they live here?” Lance grumbled.

“Hey, they always buy something, so I don’t care. Must be nice to be young, hot, and made of money,” Joey observed. “They study here a few nights a week. You know that.”

They watched as Justin glanced in their direction and quietly said something to Britney, his face dark. She retorted in kind, waving her hands in the air. She poked Justin’s textbook with her pink fingernail, and he flopped back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

“Even his pout is hot,” Lance mumbled quietly.

Not quietly enough, however. “Well, I meant SHE is hot, but yeah, I guess if I liked dudes, I’d like him.” Joey thoughtfully pulled at his chin. “Good body, great smile…”

“I don’t need you rating men for me, Joey, but thanks,” Lance said, unable to keep from grinning. “I’ll tell Chris that you were eyeing Justin up.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Joey growled as Britney jumped up from her chair. “You and Chris are the ones that taste the rainbow, not me.”

Lance kept from spitting his tea just in time as Britney approached them. “Jesus, Joe!”

“Um…am I interrupting something?” Britney asked, staring at Lance.

“No, not at all,” Joey said. “May I help you?”

“I…well…” She smiled bashfully. “I sorta forgot why I even came up here. Nevermind.” She scurried back to her table and began whispering with Justin, whose face suddenly lit up.

“Ah, youth,” Joey said with a sigh.

“Don’t say it like that, Joe,” Lance said. “I’m really not that much older than they are.”

“But much wiser,” Joey said, and Lance could only nod.

 

“I shouldn’t tip for the abuse I get here, but my mother raised me better than that,” Chris said. He put the money for their dinner in the book with the check, and added a generous tip.

“I can’t let you pay.” JC put his hand on the book.

“Oh, yes, you can.”

“Technically I asked you. I mean, I’m the one who said we should get together.”

Chris slid the book out from under JC’s palm. “And I’m the one who said, hey, how about Thursday at six. So technically I created the date situation.” 

“Next time it’s on me,” JC told him sternly.

“There’s going to be a next time?” Chris asked softly. The night had gone very well so far, but he was still a little nervous.

“I really hope so,” JC replied, just as softly.

“Well, um, now what?” Chris asked as they got up and left the diner.

“Do you have a curfew, Cinderella?” JC asked with a grin.

“I just need to be to the store by nine tomorrow morning. I promised Lance, since he came in on his day off for me today.” Chris stretched a bit as they stepped out on the pavement. It was a beautiful fall night, cool without being too cold. 

“We could walk,” JC suggested. “It’s nice out.”

“Well…how about we do this…my car is right around the corner. I live about six miles away, and there’s a really nice park near my place. There’s a pond with ducks and swans…”

“Sounds perfect. Lead the way.” JC said.

“Okay,” Chris said with a happy grin. He reached for JC’s hand almost without thinking, then pulled back at the last minute. “Sorry.” JC looked at him questioningly. “Well, I don’t know how out you are. I could give a rat’s ass, I mean, everyone whose opinion matters already knows, but…”

“You’re so sweet,” JC said. Chris briefly thought that most men would sound stupid saying that, but from JC, it was perfectly normal. “I don’t mind at all.” He reached over and took Chris’ hand in his.

Chris wanted to swing JC’s hand and skip down the sidewalk, but he managed to sedately lead JC to his car. “Your chariot, sir.” He opened the passenger door.

“Thank you.” JC sat down, and Chris was thankful he’d remembered to clean the car before he left.

“Not much of a chariot, though,” Chris said as he got behind the wheel.

“There’s nothing wrong with it. I have a car, but I walk so much I’ve almost forgotten how to drive,” JC said.

“I should walk, but that requires exertion, and I have strict rule about that. The list of activities that I feel are worthy of breaking a sweat is very short.”

“Really?” JC asked, turning his blue eyes on Chris. “And what sort of activities make the list?”

Chris almost slammed on the brakes, thinking of all the ways he’d love to break a sweat with JC. “Well, uh, flipping the mattress on my bed…the sport of curling…moving furniture…”

JC laughed. “Quite a list.”

Chris managed not to make too big of a fool of himself on the short ride to his apartment. He parked in his space, and locked the car. “Well…here we are.”

JC immediately took his hand. “Oh, I’ve ridden through here a few times. I always thought this seemed nice.”

“I don’t know if I’d go as far as nice. Two bedroom apartment, and I use one room to store all my crap. I do like this park, though.” 

“It’s pretty.” JC walked quickly, and Chris had to scurry to keep up. “Ooh! You’re right! Swans!” JC bounced in delight as a pair of the white birds floated by on the pond. “I should come here to paint sometime. Every now and then I give into the urge and spend all day in front of an easel.”

“If you need a model…” Chris stopped and flexed his biceps. “…I’ll call the swans.”

JC laughed again. “You’re hysterical.”

“Lance says I’m certifiable, but I prefer hysterical,” Chris said. “Wanna sit over here?”

“Sure.” JC followed Chris to a wooden bench half-hidden under a large willow tree. “You’re so lucky to have Lance…I mean, there is NOTHING like a good friend.”

“That’s true. He puts up with a lot, dealing with me. And not only are we friends, we’re business partners.” 

JC linked his fingers with Chris’, resting their hands on his leg. “I have to tell you, though, I really did think you two were together.” 

“I know.” Chris sighed. “I guess it’s that comfort zone you have with someone you’ve known for years, that person who’s seen you at your best AND your worst.”

“And you two never…” JC waved his free hand in the air.

“No. Well…” Chris chuckled. “There was one time when we were both pretty drunk…someone dared Lance and…well, I won’t tell the whole story. For once, I won’t embarrass him. Let’s just say he didn’t have carnal knowledge of all of me, but he knows a lot more than he should.”

JC burst out laughing. “I’ll remember that if he ever does something to tick me off.”

“I love your laugh,” Chris said suddenly. “You laugh with your whole body.”

JC’s cheeks turned pink. “Wow. Um, thank you.” They studied each other for a moment. “Let me just get something out there,” JC said finally. “I want nothing more than to kiss you right now…but this isn’t really the place. I’m not ashamed of my sexual identity, but I am not big on expressing it in public.”

Chris jumped to his feet, startling JC. “Well, aren’t you in luck then? Because I have a very private apartment right over there.”

JC stood up as well. “Then why are we wasting time here?”

 

“Okay, so, yeah, it’s nothing special,” Chris warned JC as he unlocked the door.

“Chris, it’s fine. I’m not going to walk out on you because your apartment isn’t up to some weird standard you think I have,” JC said. He followed Chris into the apartment. “You’re an idiot! This is nice!”

“Well, you wouldn’t have thought so a week ago,” Chris told him. “Lance lit a fire under my ass so I’d clean it up. It was like an episode of “Hoarders” in here.”

“As long as there were no animal carcasses,” JC said.

“It wasn’t THAT bad.” Chris hung up his keys.

“Um, could I use your bathroom?” 

“Sure. Second door down the hall,” Chris said, and JC walked away. As soon as the bathroom door closed, Chris hurried to the kitchen, digging through the drawers until he found a pack of mints. He quickly chewed one, then washed his hands. He was back in the living room, sitting on the sofa, by the time JC returned.

“So.” JC fidgeted a moment, then sat next to Chris on the sofa.

“So.” Chris studied his knees for a moment, then finally looked up at JC. JC’s blue eyes were bright as they looked at Chris. “You said something about maybe wanting to kiss me?” Chris motioned around the room. “This is as private as we’re going to get, I think.”

“I agree.”

“I mean, I’m normally the one that makes the move, but…”

“Not this time,” JC said. He slid over, hooking one knee over Chris’ legs. His hand went up to tangle in Chris’ braids as they kissed.


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

Lance took a few deep breaths before he entered the bookstore. He managed to greet everyone in a normal manner, his eyes searching for someone as he made his way through the store. His heart sank as he saw Chris nowhere, and realized Chris was more than likely waiting for him in the office.

Lance took a few MORE deep breaths outside the office door, then went in. Chris was sitting at the desk, absently twirling a braid in one hand as he studied a piece of paper. He looked up and smiled at Lance. “Hi there. I got you a latte. It’s caramel; I know you usually avoid that sort of thing, but it’s skim milk and sugar-free syrup.” Chris handed Lance a cup.

“Um, thanks.” Lance put down his bag and sipped at the latte.

“Oh! Here. Sorry.” Chris bounced out of the chair. They shared the office, and the desk, but it was pretty much understood that it was Lance’s domain. “I was looking at this spreadsheet, and…”

“Did you get laid last night?” Lance interrupted. 

Chris blinked. “Um, not that it’s really any of your business…”

“Like that’s stopped you before,” Lance interrupted again.

“…but no, I didn’t,” Chris finished. “Why?”

“Well, you’re fairly calm. I was all prepared for a barrage of “JC did this” and “JC said that” but you’re…normal. For you, anyway.”

“I don’t ALWAYS give you a play by play of my daily life,” Chris said. Lance raised an eyebrow. “Well, sometimes I do,” Chris corrected. Lance snorted. “I thought I’d keep this one to myself.”

Lance studied Chris for a long moment. “Okay. PLEASE tell me. Otherwise I’m afraid you’ll either give yourself a hernia or an aneurysm keeping it in.”

“We’re NOT teenage girls, Lance,” Chris said in a haughty tone. Lance waited patiently. “Okay.” Chris dropped to the floor, sitting cross-legged. Lance sipped at his latte. “We had…” Chris slowly smiled. “We had a great time.”

“Really.” 

“Yes. Really. We had dinner, and the conversation was great, I mean, there were no awkward pauses. Then we went for a walk, and sat in the park for a bit. And then we went back to my house and made out on the sofa.”

“Stop.” Lance held up a hand. “I really don’t want to hear anything more.”

“There isn’t anything more,” Chris promised. “We…that was all.”

“That was all. You didn’t use the mad Kirkpatrick Seduction Skills to lure him to your bedroom. Not that the bed was cleaned off enough to be used.”

“The bed was even MADE,” Chris told him. “And no. I’m saving the Kirkpatrick Seduction Skills for another time. It…wasn’t right. What we did was enough.”

“Holy fuck.” Lance stared at him. “Jesus, Chris, you’re scaring the shit out of me. Did he suck out your SOUL?”

“Lance, I can assure you that when JC gets to sucking something, it will NOT be my soul,” Chris said with a wide grin.

Lance shuddered. “THAT’S the Chris I know and love.”

“Trust me, Lance, on the inside, I am doing cartwheels that would put Mary Lou Retton to shame.”

“You’re showing your age,” Lance warned.

“This is just…different.” Chris dropped his chin on his knees and smiled at the wall.

“Lord give me strength,” Lance groaned. “So…I take it there will be a second date?”

“That’s very likely,” Chris said, still dreamily staring into space.

“Not a teenage girl, my ass,” Lance grumbled, but he couldn’t keep from smiling.

 

Two hours later, Lance was carrying a stack of books about gardening and winding through the bookstore, praying that he wouldn’t trip over anything before he reached his destination. He stumbled around the corner of the biology aisle, heard a familiar voice, and slammed himself back around the edge of the shelf. He placed a shaking hand on the top of his stack of books, begging them not to fall on the floor.

“Britney, this is ridiculous. I can’t.”

“Justin, you can and you will. You’ve been whining about this for weeks now. And now we know…well…what we know.”

“OW! That’s my chest you’re poking with those Wolverine claws.”

“Be happy I had a manicure yesterday, Curly, or it would be a lot worse.”

“Do we really need to discuss this now?” Justin asked, and Lance silently agreed. If Chris caught him hiding and eavesdropping in the stacks, he’d never hear the end of it.

“Justin, you’re being a pussy.”

“Britney!”

“You are, and you know it. You need to man up and just do it. If you don’t…we’re through.”

“What? But…”

“I’m DONE. We’re finished. And you know what will happen to your sorry ass if it comes to that.”

“I…I can’t do it on my own, Brit.”

“I know, baby.” Britney’s voice softened. “But I also know how much you want this. You need to just do it. How bad could it be?”

“It could be very very bad. It…”

“Justin. For someone who has everything, you’re incredibly lacking in self-esteem.”

“I don’t have everything and you know it.”

“You’re athletic, you’re funny, you’re smart, you’re sexy as hell.”

“You make me sound pretty damn good.”

“Exactly.”

The voices started moving and Lance immediately headed in the other direction. He made it around the far corner of the aisle without seeing them. Lance fell to his knees, blindly shoving books onto the shelf. Justin needed to do something, and Britney was threatening to break up with him if he didn’t do it. Part of Lance, the needy horny part, desperately hoped Justin WOULDN’T do it, because then he’d be single. But the larger part, the warm and generous part, remembered the pain and fear in Justin’s voice. He hated the idea of Justin being miserable, even if it meant that Justin was not miserable and with Britney instead of miserable and single.

Lance sighed and stood. He’d go back and talk to Chris. One of them deserved to be happy.

 

Later that afternoon, Lance and Chris went over to Joe’s for a snack. They leaned on the counter, watching JC wash windows. “You know, you could go over and say hello,” Lance pointed out as they waited for Joey. “It’s a public place.”

“I know. But he’s working.”

“Hasn’t stopped you before,” Lance said.

“I like watching him,” Chris said, and Lance rolled his eyes.

Joey walked over. “Hey, boys, how…” He stopped and sniffed. “What is THAT?”

Lance and Chris looked at each other. “I know I used deodorant today,” Chris said.

“And since he hasn’t done any hard labor this month, I know he’s not sweating,” Lance said. “And I’m good…”

“You had pizza for lunch,” Joey said.

“Well, yeah,” Lance said slowly. “Chris ran out and…”

“Traitors. You’re both traitors,” Joey said. “Get out of my shop.”

“It was just this one time!” Chris protested. “It didn’t MEAN anything.”

“It wasn’t even very good,” Lance promised. “We won’t do it again.”

“We’ll throw their number away,” Chris vowed.

Joey snorted. “You two are pathetic.”

“Hey!” JC said happily as he walked over. “How are you guys?”

“Fine,” Lance said. He chuckled as he watched Chris immediately blush.

“Fine,” Chris echoed.

“You know that theater on Vine Street?” JC asked. “I heard they’re doing a one day showing of the original Mad Max movie.”

“That’s my favorite movie!” Chris exclaimed.

“He could have said Pretty in Pink and you’d have told him it was your favorite,” Lance said, and Chris kicked him.

“When is it?” Chris asked.

“Saturday night,” JC said. “They’re having two showings, actually, at six and ten.”

“Great!” Chris said. “Um…is that something you’d be interested in? I mean…”

“Of course, idiot, or I wouldn’t have mentioned it to you.” JC looked at Joey and Lance. “You guys want to come?”

“No thank you…I really don’t like that movie,” Lance said honestly.

“And here I thought you were smart,” Chris scoffed.

“I have plans already,” Joey said. “Thanks, though.”

“This is awesome,” Chris said, bouncing a bit. “Mad Max in the theater!”

“So, were you two actually going to buy something, or did you just come in here to wound me with your treachery and discuss lame eighties movies?” Joey asked.

“Hey!” Chris exclaimed.

“Why don’t you help them first?” Lance asked, motioning to Britney and three other girls as they entered the coffeehouse. “We can wait.”

“Okay,” Joey said. He and JC moved towards the register.

“Another date,” Chris said blissfully. “Even if he DID invite you two.”

“He was being polite, since we were standing right here,” Lance said. “And I promise you, even if I DID like that movie, I would have said no.”

“You’re the best friend EVER,” Chris proclaimed. Lance rolled his eyes.

Those eyes widened as Britney approached. “Um, Lance? Can I talk to you a second?”

“Sure,” Lance said. “Do you need help with something?”

“Well, no…I’m helping a friend.” She looked at Chris.

“Don’t mind me. Pretend I’m not here,” Chris said, whistling to himself.

“Ignore him. Whatever you have to say, he can hear,” Lance told her.

“Okay.” Britney tugged at her sweatshirt, fidgeted a bit, then said, “You know Justin, right?”

Lance swallowed deeply. “Well, sure. I know Justin.”

“Well, he…” Britney sighed. “You’re gay, right?”

Chris stopped whistling. Lance blushed, then realized it wasn’t anything to be ashamed of. “Uh, yes. Yes, I am.”

“Oh, thank GOD,” Britney said, obviously relieved. “I just wanted to tell you Justin is, too.”

“Excuse me?” Lance gasped. 

“I mean, well, he’s bisexual, actually. He’s dated girls and everything, but he likes boys, too. Men. One man in particular.” Her brown eyes focused on Lance. “He’s too much of a chicken to say anything to you, so I decided I would. I sorta overheard you talking with your friend the other day, and I sorta thought y’all said you were gay, but I wanted to check before I said anything.”

“Oh,” Lance said weakly.

“So, yeah. Justin’s bi. And he likes older men. Responsible older men with, you know, like businesses, and stuff.” Britney smiled. “Smart men.”

“I see.”

“God, this is so weird,” she said. “He’s like, you know, afraid to come up and tell you, and I TOLD him he should tell you, and I got sick of his bitching and moaning, so here we are.”

“Oh,” Lance said. “Well, uh, I guess I always thought you and he…”

“Me and Justin?” Britney laughed. “We were, I mean, briefly, but we’re just really good friends.”

“Britney, your drink’s ready!” One of her friends yelled.

“Coming, Christina!” Britney called. She looked back at Lance. “So, yeah. There ya go. See y’all later!” She bounced over to get her drink.

“Fuck me,” Lance murmured. “Did she just out Justin to me?”

“She outed Justin FOR you, Lance,” Chris said with a crazy grin.


	13. Chapter 13

THIRTEEN

 

“Let me get this straight,” JC said as soon as they were seated. “She just walked up and said, hi, you’re gay? Good, because so is Justin, and he’s into you?”

“I wonder if they still have that bleu bacon burger here,” Chris said, looking at the menu.

“Chris, shut up.” Lance sighed and looked at his menu without really seeing it. They had agreed to meet JC for dinner at a small pub not far from the bookstore. Lance was still shell-shocked at Britney’s big revelation.

“Chris, I think we need to focus on Lance a bit,” JC said, patting Chris’ hand. Chris rolled his eyes but said nothing.

“That was sorta how it went, I mean, I’m still a little hazy about the whole thing,” Lance replied.

“She told him that Justin’s bi, and that he’s interested in Lance,” Chris said. “In a nutshell.”

“Why didn’t he tell me himself?” Lance said.

“Because you’re aloof and completely unapproachable?” Chris suggested.

“Chris,” Lance growled. “NOT HELPING.”

“Maybe you intimidate him,” JC said, shrugging. 

Lance waited until the waiter took their drink order to say, “Me? How? He’s an athlete. He’s a championship-winning athlete. He told me,” Lance said. “He sings like an angel…you heard him. He’s popular. He’s always around a bunch of kids.”

“You’re older. You run your own business. You’re attractive and intelligent. There’s a lot to intimidate him,” JC told him.

“You think I’m attractive?” Lance said at the same time Chris said, “You think he’s attractive?” 

It was JC’s turn to roll his eyes. “I’ve talked to him a few times. He’s a really nice guy, Lance. Yes, he’s a good basketball player and everything, but he’s also a little self-conscious about stuff like his age.”

“His age? How young IS he?” Lance gasped.

JC laughed. “No. Not like that.” 

The waiter walked over. “Are we ready?”

“Bleu bacon burger, well done, with fries,” Chris said.

“Um…chicken quesadillas, please,” JC said.

“What? Oh…uh…” Lance blankly looked down.

“He wants the grilled chicken sandwich with pepperjack cheese, and sweet potato fries,” Chris said, grabbing Lance’s menu and handing it to the waiter. The waiter nodded, picked up the other menus, and walked away.

“Thank you,” Lance said. Chris nodded and smiled pleasantly. “So, you were saying about Justin’s age?”

“He’s like a year older than the average freshman. Something about a year off due to illness?” JC said. “That bugs him, I think.”

“Oh. I thought you were going to say he was actually sixteen, or something, and that’s a little TOO young,” Lance said, relieved.

“So, now the issue is what to do next,” Chris said. “Your plan of attack.”

“I don’t plan on attacking,” Lance said.

“I would. That boy is hot,” Chris said. Lance and JC both glared at him. “What?”

“I just thought he was straight,” Lance said, voicing the thought that kept bouncing around his head. “I mean, he and Britney…I just thought they were together.”

“Well, she did say he’s bi,” Chris reminded him. “And there have been a lot of people who think you and I are together.” 

Lance shuddered. “Don’t remind me. Well, I guess…I did overhear something.” Chris and JC stared at him. “The other day, they were in the stacks, you know, and I heard them talking. She was threatening him if he didn’t do something. She said they were through if he didn’t do it, which is what confuses me. I figured that meant they’d break up.”

“I take it you’re interested in him?” JC said. “I mean, that’s the vibe I’m getting, but you’ve never officially said it.”

“Oh, he’s interested,” Chris said. “No doubt about that.”

“Do you really have room to talk about being interested in someone and having everyone know about it?” Lance snapped. Chris turned red with embarrassment. JC turned pink with pleasure. “Thought so.”

“I don’t think Lance is exactly an “attack” kind of person,” JC said slowly. Lance nodded. “You’re a little more subtle than that. I think you should just talk to him the next time you see him. I could let you know if he comes in the coffeehouse, you know, text you or something. And then you could ask him out.”

“Lance doesn’t ask people out,” Chris said.

“I do, too!” Lance exclaimed. “I asked Reichen out. We dated for almost a year!”

“The worst year of my life,” Chris grumbled. “And you didn’t ask him out. You guys sorta asked each other out. And the fact that you stayed with that douchebag for more than two hours…”

“Let’s not go there, okay, Chris?” Lance said quietly, but his green eyes were dark.

“Yes, let’s not,” JC said hurriedly. “No use reliving the past, right? I think you could ask him out, Lance. Justin’s a sweetheart. He’s smart, nice, and is just genuinely a good person.”

“Maybe if you drank some of JC’s Zen tea first?” Chris suggested. “I bet that would help.”

JC beamed at him. “You’re such a good friend, Chris.”

Chris hung his head modestly, and Lance pretended to choke on his beer. “Please. I’m about to lose my appetite.”

 

Justin did not make an appearance at the coffeehouse or the bookstore for the next three days. Lance resigned himself to the fact that Britney and Justin were simply playing a prank on the dorky bookstore owner. They’d had their fun, and now found somewhere else to hang out. Chris told him that idea was ridiculous; Lance wasn’t dorky in the slightest, even if he DID own an alarming number of sweater vests. JC agreed, not about the sweater vests, but that Britney and Justin probably had NOT put that much work into a simple prank.

JC kept a close eye out for Justin over those three days, and then he had a day off. Chris was off as well, and they were spending the day together. Lance moseyed over to the coffeehouse, smiling as he thought of JC and Chris holing up in Chris’ apartment, watching movies all day and just generally getting to know each other better. They were pretty cute.

His heart began to hammer as he looked across the coffeehouse and saw Justin in one of the comfortable armchairs. Damn JC for taking a day off. Damn Chris for wanting him to take a day off. “Hey, Lance,” Joey called out, and Lance winced. Justin looked up and blushed.

“Hey, Joe,” Lance said weakly.

“What can I get you?”

“Um, sweet tea, thanks.” Lance lingered by the counter, then paid for his drink. He looked back at Justin, took a few deep breaths, and walked across the room.

Justin looked up and smiled his beautiful smile. “Hey, Lance!”

“Hey, Justin, how are you?”

“I’m good. Just, you know, reading a bit.” He held up his book. “Want to sit down?” He motioned to the chair nearby.

“Thanks.” Lance slowly turned his cup in his hand. “So…um…no Britney today?”

“No, she has class.” Justin looked at him strangely.

“Good. I mean, I see.” Lance sighed and put his cup down on the table. “She, um, came over and talked to me the other day.”

Lance saw Justin’s hands clench at this book. “Oh?”

“Yes. She, um, felt the need to tell me something. About you.”

“Holy fuck. I’m going to fucking kill her.” Justin closed his eyes.

“No! I mean, don’t resort to violence,” Lance said quickly. “I’d hate to have to visit you in prison.”

Justin opened his eyes and tried to smile. “Me, too.”

“You see, I think she came to talk to me because she overheard something Joey said. About me. And, um, my lifestyle.”

“Really?” Justin’s voice was very low.

“Yes. So she felt it was a good idea to tell me what she told me. And from what she said, you’ve wanted to tell me something but you were nervous about it?”

“That sounds right.” Justin put his book down. 

“So…if I’ve put all the pieces together correctly…” Lance looked around the room. The coffeehouse was empty except for a kid sitting by the window, eating a pastry and playing a game on his iPad. Lance reached over and put a hand on Justin’s knee. “I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me sometime. We could go for a drink…” Lance realized Justin wasn’t old enough. “Go out for coffee,” he corrected. “Or for dinner, or a movie, or whatever.”

“You’re asking me on a date.” Justin’s blue eyes were huge.

“Um, yes.” Lance’s self-confidence began to crumble.

“Wow,” Justin breathed. “I mean, yes. Thank you. Thank you, God. Yes, Lance I would really like to go out with you.”

“Really?” It was Lance’s turn to ask.

Justin nodded and smiled broadly. “I’ve been…yes. Here.” He pulled out his phone. “What’s your number?”

Lance gave it, then put Justin’s number in his own phone. “I work every night until Friday this week,” he said regretfully. 

“And I have a game on Saturday night,” Justin said with a sigh. “How about Sunday afternoon.”

“That should work,” Lance said, mentally rearranging his schedule. “We could do brunch or something.”

“Okay, great.” Justin’s knee began to bounce. “But, um, I could text you or something, before then.”

“Or call,” Lance said quickly. “If I’m busy, I just won’t take it. But I promise I’ll call you back. I mean, if that’s okay. I don’t want to interrupt your studies or anything.”

“I think you’d be a very welcome interruption,” Justin said softly, and it was Lance’s turn to blush.


	14. Chapter 14

FOURTEEN

 

“Do we really need ten copies of “Fifty Shades of Grey,” Lance?” Chris asked. “The book’s crap, first of all, plus it’s been out forever.”

“Yes, we do. Because with a best-seller like that, there’s always a few people who get on the bus kinda late, and then they have to run around looking for it.” Lance pointed to something on the computer screen. “I do think, however, that we can go down to two copies of the “Lord of the Rings” trilogy.”

“No!” Chris said, horrified. “Lance…that’s like not having copies of the BIBLE.”

“I hardly think you can compare the two,” Lance snorted as his phone rang. He glanced at the screen and turned a deep red. “I, uh, need to take this.” He stood up and started out of the office.

“We’re not done here!” Chris yelled after him.

Lance smoothed his hair down, even though he knew the caller couldn’t see him. “Hello?”

“Hey, Lance.”

“Hey, Justin.” Lance quickly wandered through the store, finding a chair in the back corner. “How are you?”

“Good. We got out of class a bit early; had a test. I thought I’d call.”

“I’m glad you did.” Lance knew he had a crazy smile on his face, but he didn’t care. He and Justin had texted repeatedly since they’d traded numbers, but this was the first chance they’d had to actually talk on the phone.

“I’m not bothering you, am I?”

“No!” Lance said quickly. “If I was really that busy, I wouldn’t have answered the phone.”

“Okay,” Justin said, and Lance could hear the relief in his voice. “I only have about fifteen minutes anyway.”

“So…ready for your game tomorrow night?” Lance asked. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be. We’re playing a tough team, but I think we can pull it off,” Justin said. “You…you could come, if you wanted.”

Lance blushed again. “I’d like to see you play, but I have a lot of stuff to get done on Saturday. Let me know when your next home game is, though, okay?”

“Okay.” Justin paused. “So…did you have any ideas as to what you wanted to do on Sunday? Or when you even wanted to get together?”

“I thought we’d originally said the afternoon.”

“Right…well, you might think this is lame, but…there’s a fair going on all weekend over in Jonestown…I didn’t know if that was something you’d be interested in.”

“A fair?” Lance asked.

“Yes. You know, like a fall festival, or something? There’s a petting zoo, and rides and games, and, of course, carnival food. There’s flyers up all around school.”

“Well, I’ll never say no to a petting zoo,” Lance said. “We could still go for brunch, and then get snacks there later.”

“I think it starts at eleven,” Justin said. “We could meet somewhere around ten?”

“Do…do you want me to pick you up?” Lance asked nervously. He’d forgotten what all this was like, the anxious excited feelings that came with getting to know someone new.

“You don’t have to do that. I mean, I could get the tram from campus, meet you in town. I think it runs on Sundays.”

“I don’t mind,” Lance promised. “I just…I didn’t know if…”

“The people that matter know about my life choices, Lance,” Justin said. “I really couldn’t care less. I mean, I don’t go around waving rainbow flags, but if people see you picking me up, I don’t mind. And it’s not like you’re gonna show up with a bouquet of roses and a heart-shaped box of chocolates,” he finished. “Um…are you?”

“Well, I’m not going to NOW,” Lance said, and Justin laughed.

“Then it’s most definitely a date,” Justin replied. “Hey, I need to get going. I’ll text you later, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks for calling, Justin.” 

“No problem,” Justin almost whispered. “Bye.”

“Bye.” Lance hung up and smiled at his phone. He returned to the office, unable to stop grinning.

“About damn time,” Chris said as Lance entered the office. “So about Frodo and Sam…”

“Whatever you want, Chris,” Lance said, and Chris stared at him.

 

Lance’s cell rang at eight-thirty on Sunday morning. He dug it out from under the pile of clothing on his bed, sighing with relief as he saw it wasn’t Justin. “Yes, Chris?”

“I know that…hey! Why are you up?”

“You sound disappointed.” Lance held up a shirt, looked at it, put it in front of his chest, looked at it in the mirror, and rejected it.

“I was hoping I woke you up.”

“You are a sad little man, Chris.”

“Well, if you’re going to insult me, I won’t invite you to breakfast with us.”

“Us?” Lance smiled. “Did you get JC drunk last night and take advantage of him?”

“I do not need to get someone drunk to get laid, Lance,” Chris said indignantly. “He’s meeting me here shortly.”

“Well, thank you for the invite, but I already have plans.” Lance sighed as he studied the pile on the bed. “If I can find anything to wear.”

“You have a DATE?” Chris screeched. “Why didn’t I know about this?”

“I didn’t say…yes, I have a date,” Lance said, sighing again. “I didn’t feel the need to advertise it.”

“You’re going out with Justin on a date today? Oh, man, this is great! We’ll be right over.” 

“Wait, what? Chris!” Lance cried, but Chris had already hung up.

 

Lance was on his third cup of coffee when his doorbell rang. “I can’t believe you came over here,” he moaned as he opened the door. “Hi, JC.”

“Hey, Lance,” JC said almost apologetically. “I couldn’t stop him.”

“You’ll learn that sometimes resistance is futile,” Lance said wryly. “Coffee?”

“No, thank you,” JC said.

“Um…not that you’re not a sight to behold, Lance, but you ARE planning on wearing a shirt, right?” Chris asked. He went into Lance’s kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Yes, idiot,” Lance snapped. “I can’t decide what to wear, and I’m running out of time.”

“Mind if I take a look?” JC asked.

Lance shrugged. “Pretty much every shirt I own is on my bed. Knock yourself out.” Lance waved in the direction of the bedroom. JC nodded and headed down the hall.

“THAT’S why we came over. You do realize how pretty he is, right? How put together?” Chris asked almost proudly. “I figured he couldn’t make things worse.”

“Thanks, I think,” Lance said.

“What are you doing today?” JC yelled.

“Brunch and a fair,” Lance yelled back.

“Aw,” Chris cooed and Lance glared at him. “So…you and Justin. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t need you making a big deal out of it and being, well, yourself,” Lance said. “Unlike you, I don’t feel everyone needs to know my business.”

“Everyone does NOT know my business,” Chris said, and Lance raised an eyebrow. “I’m still in shock that he’s here. I mean, he’s said repeatedly that he doesn’t do mornings. But when I suggested breakfast, he said yes.” Chris smiled and blushed a little.

Lance couldn’t help but smile back. “Maybe he’s still drunk from last night,” he couldn’t help saying.

“Fuck off,” Chris growled.

“Hey.” JC hurried back into the room. “How about this?” He waved an orange tee in the air. “I found it in the back of your closet.”

“Wow. I forgot I even had that.” Lance pulled it on. The fabric was soft and snug.

“You know, very few people can really wear orange,” JC observed. “You look good.”

“Definitely.” Chris nodded. “Justin will drool.”

“I’m not looking for drool.” Lance went back to the bedroom to look at himself in the mirror. The shirt was snug in all the right places. “I guess this will do.” He gave JC a hug. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I know what it’s like when you’re going on that first date with someone. Nothing looks good enough and you don’t have time to get anything new.” JC patted Lance on the back.

“So…you and Justin…” Chris smiled fondly.

“Chris, please,” Lance sighed. “I thought you were going to breakfast. I still have to do my hair.” 

“Yes, Chris. I’m hungry.” JC tugged at Chris’ sleeve and gave him a pitiful look.

“Fine. But I want details,” Chris ordered.

“Maybe.” Lance began shoving Chris towards the door.

“Lance!” Chris whined.

“Feed him, JC,” Lance said with a laugh. “Keep his mouth full so he shuts up.”

“Oh, I plan on keeping him busy today,” JC promised. Chris whimpered and Lance laughed as they left the apartment.

 

Lance bit at his bottom lip as he slowly drove through the college campus. He just knew this was some sort of dream that was going to end badly. Justin was the kind of guy Lance had always crushed on when he himself was in college. Handsome, charming, talented, popular. The kind of guy who was A, usually straight, and B, if not, would never give Lance the time of day. Even though his school days were long behind him, Lance still felt that pang of uncertainty and anxiety.

He turned into the parking lot for the performing arts center, one of the few landmarks he could find on the fairly large campus. He saw a slender figure lounging on the stone steps. The young man jumped up and bounded over. “Hey,” Justin said, sliding into the passenger seat. 

“Hey,” Lance replied, feeling a small knot twist and untwist in his stomach. Justin wore a navy blue hoodie and jeans, and for once, he wasn’t wearing a hat. “Waiting long?”

“No.” Justin ran a hand through his curls, smiling bashfully. “Well, yeah. About twenty minutes. I was ready early and just decided to wait here. I guess I was looking forward to this.”

“Oh?” Lance almost squeaked, and mentally kicked himself. “I mean, me, too. Looking forward to it, I mean.”

“So…” Justin rolled the window down and tapped his fingers on the roof a bit. “Where are we going for breakfast?”

“Well, there’s Perkins…and that little diner near the hospital…”

“Ooh, I love that place and haven’t been there forever,” Justin said. “If that’s okay with you.”

“Of course.” Lance turned out of the campus and headed for the highway. Traffic was light for a Sunday morning, and he was soon pulling into a parking space behind the diner.

“I am STARVING,” Justin announced as they got out of the car. “I feel like I could eat one of everything on the menu.”

“Guess it’s good I hit the ATM, then,” Lance said, making sure his wallet was in his pocket before locking the car.

“Wait.” Justin stopped walking. “You’re not paying.”

“I’m not?” Lance blinked at him.

“Of course not. I asked you out.”

“Um, no you didn’t. I distinctly remember asking YOU out,” Lance said. “And I have a very good memory.”

“Oh, well…” Justin fidgeted a bit. “I just don’t want this to be, like, you know, you’re older than I am, and you have a real job and everything, so you pay, because I’m just a college student.”

“Jesus, Justin, take a breath,” Lance said, laughing. “While I sorta dig the whole older man role you’ve given me, I don’t see this like that at all. I asked you out. I pay this time. You can pay another time.”

“So there will be another time?” Justin asked, his bright smile flashing out. Lance blushed. “That sounds fair enough. I mean, my mom sends me money, because I can’t really get a job during basketball season, but it’s not a whole lot.”

“Aw, does your mommy send you an allowance?” Lance teased carefully.

“Keep that up, and I’m not gonna spend any of it on you,” Justin growled. “You pay for breakfast, and I’ll pay for our snacks later, okay?”

“Perfect. Now, let’s quit talking and get inside.” Lance held the door for Justin.

The diner was larger than it looked from the outside, and it was crowded. Justin still managed to know a few people, and handed out handshakes and high-fives on the way to their table. “I feel like I could eat this table,” he said as they sat down.

“So, this is what it’s like to date a celebrity,” Lance said as he picked up his menu.

“I’m not a celebrity. I’m a freshman, for God’s sake,” Justin mumbled, blushing a little. 

“Well, it seems like a lot of people know your name,” Lance pointed out. “And didn’t you say something about winning a state championship the day we met?”

“I was an ass the day we met,” Justin said. “And thank you for reminding me of that. No, it was just the district championship. We didn’t make it to States.” He twirled his menu on the table.

“Aren’t you going to look at that?” Lance said. 

“I know exactly what I want.” Justin’s blue eyes never left Lance’s face as he said it, and Lance felt a trembling at the back of his knees.

“Hey there, boys.” A middle-aged waitress hurried over. “Coffee? Juice?”

“Chocolate milk in a sippy cup?” Lance asked, looking at Justin. Justin kicked him under the table.

“I’ll have orange juice. Three scrambled eggs, sausage patties, home fries with cheese and onions, and sourdough toast,” Justin told her. “Oh, and can I get one piece of French toast with that, please?”

“Wow, you ARE hungry,” Lance remarked. “I’ll have an egg white omelet with pepperjack cheese, mushrooms, and spinach. Whole wheat toast. Oh, and coffee and a glass of water.”

“You got it.” The waitress grabbed their menus and walked away.

“So…tell me about yourself,” Justin said to Lance. “I guess you really love books.”

“Not as much as you’d think,” Lance replied. “I was business all the way in school. I hooked up with Chris…NOT the way you think,” Lance said sternly as Justin raised an eyebrow and smirked. “We knew we wanted to open some sort of business and not just go into the business sector, you know? We realized we had a common interest in books, that place was up for sale, and there ya go.”

“You make it sound so easy,” Justin said almost wistfully.

“It wasn’t. TRUST me,” Lance told him. “It took us a while to agree on what sort of business to open. It took everything I had to convince Chris that this town didn’t need a comic book store.”

“I don’t see you as a comic book person.”

“I’m NOT. Chris couldn’t get that through his thick head for the longest time. Finally good sense won out.” Lance smiled up at the waitress as she poured his coffee.

“I have a feeling you usually have good sense,” Justin said. “I mean, you asked me out, right?”

Lance snorted. “Ego much?”

“Hardly.” Justin rolled his eyes. “I have many faults and am fully aware of all of them. Britney makes sure to point them out to me on a daily basis.”

“So…Britney.” Lance stirred sugar into his coffee. “You two are close?”

“Very close. Best friends, really.” Justin caught the look on Lance’s face. “Only friends. I mean, we tried going out on a few dates, but the spark wasn’t there in that way.”

“Oh, because…well…I mean, you guys are always together, and I just figured you two were, well, a thing.” Lance became very interested in stirring his coffee. “She did mention you’re bi.”

“Lance.” Justin reached over and put his hand over Lance’s, stopping the stirring. “I’m not interested in Britney. Not that way. She’s a very good friend. I’m only interested in one person.”

Lance met Justin’s intense gaze and blushed. “JC?”

Justin laughed, relaxing a bit. “Well, he is very pretty. And he’s a sweet guy. But no…I think your friend Chris would kick my ass if I looked twice at JC.”

“I think you’re right.” Lance shook his head. “Those two…I never saw it coming. They’re very different. Chris is so crazy, and JC is so…”

“Mellow? Ditzy? Laid back?” Justin suggested. “He’s really smart, though, and creative.”

“I know,” Lance said nodding. 

“Well, don’t you think we’re pretty different?” Justin asked, playing with his fork. “You’re smart, and you have your own business. You’re serious and hard-working…”

“You’re none of those things?” Lance asked, pleased that Justin seemed to have paid so much attention to him.

“Well, I don’t own a business…at least not that I’m aware of, anyway,” Justin said. “I don’t know if I’d call myself smart.”

“You’re a freshman on the varsity basketball team. Obviously you’re hard-working,” Lance pointed out. “And I don’t see you as one of those typical college kids, partying all the time and never going to class.”

“Oh, I go to class,” Justin promised.

“What made you decide on the arts, if you’re so good at basketball?”

“I can’t do both?” Justin almost snapped, and Lance looked down at his cup. They were interrupted by the waitress as their food arrived. Justin waited until she walked away. “My God, I’m sorry. That was rude. I just get a little sick and tired of everyone asking that sort of thing…like you can’t be athletic AND musical.”

“I guess it’s pretty rare,” Lance said.

“I’m sorry, Lance, for snapping at you. I didn’t mean to. I get defensive sometimes, pretty damn quickly. It’s one of my biggest faults.” Justin reached his foot out under the table and gently tapped it against Lance’s. “Forgive me?” 

Justin’s lips turned into an adorable pout and Lance felt his heart flop out onto his plate. “I think I could probably forgive you anything,” he replied, and Justin grinned. Lance looked at the table. “Good Lord…are we really going to eat all of this?”

“Yep, and then we’re going to get all that good fair food. Cotton candy, French fries, funnel cake…”

“I’m going to gain a hundred pounds going out with you,” Lance moaned, reaching for the Tabasco at the same time as Justin.

“And you’ll still be sexy, so shut up.” Justin wrestled the bottle away from Lance and dumped a generous amount on his eggs before handing it back to Lance. 

“You…you think I’m sexy?” Lance murmured, his face as red as the Tabasco.

Justin took a bit of eggs, a bite of toast, then put his fork down. “Yes, I do. Do I really need to explain it?” Justin started blushing as well, and Lance smiled at his omelet. “For starters, you have the eyes, of course. And the ass, and oh GOD, the voice. And then when you sang? Jesus, Lance. I did NOT see that coming. As soon as you told me who sang it, I went and downloaded it. I even fell asleep with it on sometimes.”

“I…wow.” Lance put down his own fork. “I…I didn’t realize you were paying that much attention. I don’t really stand out or anything.”

“Lance.” Justin waited until Lance looked him in the eye. “You stand out.”


	15. Chapter 15

FIFTEEN

“I cannot believe you ate all that.” Lance took his change from the cashier and led the way out of the diner. “You…where do you put it?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Justin teased, tugging at his belt a bit. “Just kidding. I’m not sure. I’ve always had good metabolism. Plus I hit the gym a lot at school, and then there’s all the running with basketball.”

“I should have you teach me a few things about fitness,” Lance remarked, unlocking the car. “I ride my bike to work now and then, but that’s about it.”

“You look pretty fit to me,” Justin observed, and Lance blushed again.

“I feel like I should curl up and take a nap in the backseat,” Lance said. He closed his eyes for a minute and let his head fall back against the seat. 

“You’ll be fine once we’re walking,” Justin said. He quickly checked his phone while Lance rested. “God…you are so annoying,” Justin muttered, tapping away at his phone.

“I’m sorry.” Lance’s eyes flew open.

“Oh! Shit! Not YOU,” Justin promised. “Britney. She’s blowing up my phone wanting to know how things are going.”

“How are they going?” Lance asked softly.

Justin’s grin shot out. “I think they’re going pretty damn good. Here. Lean in.” He moved towards Lance, hitting a button on the phone. “We’re gonna send her selfies like every ten minutes. That’ll shut her up, I hope.” 

Lance obediently smiled, leaning his head against Justin’s curls. He inhaled deeply, loving the cologne Justin was wearing. “At least you have a friend who cares about you.”

“True,” Justin said. He put his phone away. “You have Chris, right?”

“God, yes,” Lance groaned, starting the car. “Sometimes he cares a little too much about my life.”

Justin laughed. “I can see that. He cracks me up. I’ve heard him in the coffeehouse, talking to Joe.”

“He and Joey have a love-hate relationship,” Lance said.

“And when Chris sang that night? I did NOT expect that.”

“Oh, I know. He is born to be on stage. He was in some musicals in college. He did great at the comedy stuff,” Lance told him.

“Did you do that, too?”

“Musicals? No. I did more of the behind the scenes stuff.”

“Well, the way you sing, you should have done more,” Justin said.

“Speaking of singing…how in the world did you decide on Lionel Richie that night?” Lance asked. Justin turned and looked out the window. “Oh, uh, sorry. Did, um, did I say something wrong?” Lance clenched the steering wheel.

“No.” Justin turned to look at Lance. His face was red. “That was probably the stupidest thing I’ve ever done. I mean, talk about acting like a girl.”

“The girls loved you!” Lance said. “Everyone did.”

“I wasn’t trying to impress the girls,” Justin said. “I was singing to you.”

“Oh.” It was Lance’s turn to blush. “I thought maybe…I mean, Chris said you were, but I thought you were straight and…wow. No one’s ever, well, serenaded me before.” Lance couldn’t help but smile.

“Well…that makes all my anxiety worth it, then,” Justin said. 

 

“Wow…this is bigger than I expected,” Lance said. He turned the car off of the road and into the dirt parking area.

“I didn’t expect this, either,” Justin said. “There must be at least three or four hundred cars here already.” He dug out his wallet and handed Lance the five dollar parking fee.

“Justin,” Lance began.

“No. Your part of the date ended at the diner. It’s all on me, now.” Justin waved the bill in front of Lance’s face until he took it.

“You’re smarter than I gave you credit for,” Lance said as they sat in the line of cars. “You made sure I’d eat a big breakfast, so you wouldn’t have to buy much food later.”

“See, I’m more than just a pretty face,” Justin said, fluttering his eyelashes. Lance snorted.

Lance followed the directions of the parking attendant and swung the car into a space. “God, I hope I can remember where I parked later.”

“Easy,” Justin replied as he got out of the car. “You’re between the mini-van and the convertible.” Lance raised an eyebrow. “I’m kidding. We’re…” Justin looked around. “We’re in line with the exit sign, see?”

“Okay.” Lance got out and they began heading for the fair. 

“Ooh, wait!” Justin grabbed Lance’s arm. “Okay, turn around. Face the car. Lean in…” Justin aimed the camera and took a picture. “See? The Ferris Wheel was right behind us.” He quickly sent the picture to Britney.

“She’s either going to give you hell for constantly sending her pictures, or she’s going to make a scrapbook of our first date,” Lance commented. 

Justin laughed. “Serves her right, bugging me like that.”

“So…what do you want to do first?” Lance asked, looking around.

“How about we just walk around, see what’s here?” Justin suggested. “Unless you’re hungry.”

“I may not be hungry until Christmas,” Lance said, rubbing his stomach. “You DID promise me a petting zoo.”

Justin slapped his own forehead. “How could I forget? Petting zoo it is.”

They made their way through the crowd, following the signs to the enclosed animal area. “Awww,” Lance said, watching a toddler try to hug a goat.

“Those things are dangerous. Look at those horns,” Justin said. He went through the turnstile, pulling Lance through after him. “I love sheep, though.” He went over and began petting one. “They’re my favorite animal.

“Sheep?” Lance said, laughing.

“Are you dissing sheep, Lance?”

“Not at all. And I can see why you feel such affection for them.” He ruffled Justin’s curls. “You’re probably related.”

“And I’m sure we can find some of YOUR relations here,” Justin retorted. “Where are the donkeys?”

“Ha ha,” Lance said. He pulled out his phone. “You need to pose with the sheep.”

“Of course!” Justin squatted down. “Hey there, buddy.”

The sheep baa’d in Justin’s face, and Lance was laughing so hard he could barely take the picture. “I’m getting this one blown up to poster size, and I’m gonna wave it in the air at your next game.”

“Cute,” Justin remarked.

They slowly made their way through the animals, stopping to pet or take pictures. They came to a stable area, with different small animals in each stall. “Oh, wow. I have never seen that many guinea pigs in one place in my entire life,” Lance said. “There must be twenty of them in there!”

“I don’t like them.” Justin wrinkled his nose. “Rodents and things like that gross me out.”

“You’re adorable,” Lance said, and Justin blushed.

“I try,” he replied.

“Oh, look!” Lance leaned over the low wall. “Kittens! They’re so cute!”

“You can go in,” a nearby attendant said. “We let adults go in, just not the kids, so much.”

“Really?” Lance said, delighted. He unhooked the gate and stepped into the stall.

“You like cats?” Justin said, unable to keep from smiling. He pulled out his phone and started snapping pictures as Lance sat down on the dirty floor. Three kittens immediately came over and started crawling on Lance’s legs.

“I love them. We had a dog when I was little, but my mom hates cats, so I could never have one. Hi, there.” Lance picked a kitten up and cradled it in his arms. The butterscotch-colored kitten mewed happily and licked Lance’s chin.

“Wow…I didn’t expect THIS.” Justin leaned on a post and grinned.

“Why?”

“You’re so no-nonsense at the shop…all serious and responsible. You just don’t seem like the kind of person who would melt over some kittens.”

“I AM no-nonsense at the store. I just…I’m not that way all the time.” Lance frowned. “Do I really seem that way?” 

Justin leaned over the gate. “If you were that way all the time, I wouldn’t be here right now.”  
“Oh.” Lance buried his face in a kitten’s fur.

“This is too sweet.” Justin laughed as a kitten tripped over Lance’s foot. “Should I come back for you in a few hours?”

“Yes. I’ve decided to dump you for this little guy.” Lance rubbed noses with the kitten, and sighed. “Okay, I’m coming.” He stood up and brushed off his pants. “Bye, guys.”

“We can stay here a little while longer. We have all day,” Justin pointed out.

“No. We can go.” Lance stepped out of the stall and they left the stable.

They wandered around the fair for about an hour before Lance put a hand on Justin’s arm. “Okay. This is a date, and you must do one generic date-related activity.”

“Um, okay,” Justin said slowly.

“I want a stuffed animal.” Lance pointed at the nearby game, where the aim was to shoot a basketball through the hoop three times to win.

Justin laughed. “These things are rigged. I doubt I’ll win.”

“But you’re the star basketball player.” Lance pouted. “Don’t you want to win a stuffed animal for me?”

“Fine,” Justin sighed. “I mean, I don’t want to show off or anything.”

“SURE you don’t.” Lance gave him a gentle shove. “Get moving. I want the blue bunny.”

“Blue bunny. Got it.” Justin got money out of his wallet. “Are you SURE you want to be walking around with a stuffed bunny?”

“I’ll make you carry it. No one will question YOUR masculinity,” Lance said, and Justin laughed.

“Okay. Here we go.” Justin bounced the ball a little, then twirled it in his hands. The ball flew through the air and swished into the net. He repeated this twice more, making it seem almost effortless.

“Wow. Good job, kid. What can I get you?” The man running the game said.

“The blue bunny,” Justin told him. The man handed him the stuffed animal, and he passed it on to Lance.

“My hero,” Lance said adoringly, fluttering his eyelashes. Justin shoved him. “I thought you said it was rigged!”

“It is. The hoops aren’t perfectly round. You have to shoot just right to get the ball in.” Justin grinned. “My cousin used to work the local fair every summer, and she’d hang around with those traveling carnival types. They told her all the secrets.”

“That’s good to know, although I doubt I’ll be trying to shoot baskets anytime soon,” Lance said.

“Well, if there’s anything else you want me to win for you around here, let me know,” Justin said with a bit of a cocky tone to his voice.

“Maybe I can win something myself,” Lance said, raising an eyebrow.

“Like what?”

Lance looked around. “We could try darts. That looks easy enough,” he said, pointing to a stand nearby.

“Sure. Darts are easy.” Justin plunked down the money.

“You go first,” Lance said, stepping back a bit. Justin whipped three darts at the board, but only hit two balloons. The man gave him a tiny rubber duck. 

Justin rolled his eyes and stepped aside. “Your turn…don’t feel bad if you don’t win. Remember what I said…these things are rigged.”

“Watch it, kid,” the man growled.

“I’ll do my best.” Lance picked up the darts and rolled them between his fingers a bit. He aimed carefully, and hit three balloons in a row. Justin yelped in surprise and the man grinned.

“What’ll it be?”

“Yes, Justin, what’ll it be?” Lance asked. 

“The kitten,” Justin said, pointing to a grey stuffed cat. The man handed it to him and they walked away. “What the hell was that?” Justin asked.

“What?” Lance smiled innocently. Justin stopped walking. “I might have played some darts back in college….there was a league at our favorite bar on Wednesday nights.”

“So you’re some sort of…dart shark,” Justin said, pouting. Lance laughed. “That’s not fair…I’m not old enough to have bar dart experience!”

“Are you trying to say I’m old?” Lance raised an eyebrow.

“You’re…mature,” Justin said, giving him a light punch to the shoulder. 

Lance groaned. “That’s almost as bad as old.”

“Hey.” Justin stopped in front of a ticket booth. “Let’s ride something.”

Lance looked around skeptically. “I don’t know if I trust any of these.”

“Oh, come on, Lance. They have to get licenses and everything, and I’m sure they’re inspected now and then. We’ll ride one thing.” Justin bought tickets from the toothless man inside the ticket booth. “I’ll keep you safe.”

The smile Justin gave Lance did not make Lance feel safe at all. Instead, it made his whole center of gravity swerve a bit. “Okay,” Lance said. “I trust you. However, I have NO problem suing you if I come to bodily harm.”

“Dork.” Justin guided Lance towards the Ferris Wheel.

“Are you kidding me?” Lance looked up at the dangling cars.

“Are you afraid of heights?”

“No. I’m just not fond of a wheel of death that looks like it’s made of K’Nex,” Lance said, and Justin laughed. 

The wheel went around for a few minutes, then stopped to let people off. “Look! Car number seventeen…that’s my favorite number. We’re perfectly safe,” Justin promised as they stepped into the rocking car.

“If you say so.” Lance winced as the car rocked a bit while Justin settled in. His hands clutched at the stuffed bunny.

“Relax,” Justin whispered. As the car began to rise, he casually slid his arm around Lance’s shoulders. Lance smiled and snuggled against him for a bit.

“Wow…it looks so nice from up here. Some of the leaves are changing.” Lance pointed to a grove of trees in the distance. 

“That is pretty,” Justin agreed. “I bet it would be even better up here at night, though. The stars up above, the fair all lit up…”

“Such a romantic,” Lance teased.

Justin made a face and dug out his phone. “I think it’s time to send Britney another picture.”

“Good idea.” Lance leaned in next to Justin and held the bunny up under his chin.

Justin chuckled. “Perfect.” He held his cat up under his own chin and took the picture. 

Lance glanced at Justin as he started to pull away. He saw something in Justin’s eyes that made him move back towards him. He hesitated briefly, then closed his eyes and kissed the chapped red lips. Lance pulled back, blushing, but saw Justin’s shy grin. He smiled back and kissed Justin again. They kissed for a moment, and then he heard the snap of the camera on Justin’s phone. 

Lance pulled back. “Is that going to Britney, too?” He asked, feeling like he wanted to gasp for breath.

“No,” Justin said quietly. He put the phone in his pocket, then put a slender finger under Lance’s chin to guide him back for another kiss. “That one’s for me.”


	16. Chapter 16

SIXTEEN

“You have a good day, now.” Lance handed a bag of books to a woman and smiled at her. “Enjoy.”

Chris leaned against the counter, waiting for the woman to walk away. “You know, I think I liked it better when you were lonely and miserable.” He crossed his arms over his chest and studied Lance.

“Thank you, Chris. That’s exactly the kind of thing a loving, supportive best friend should say.” Lance slid the credit card slip into the cash register drawer. “Though why I’m surprised, I’m really not sure.”

“You’ve been…different.” Chris waved a hand in the air. Lance raised an eyebrow. “You know. Nicer.”

“I am ALWAYS nice,” Lance growled. “Except maybe to you, because you don’t always deserve it.”

“You’re with Justin now, and you’re suddenly all mushy. You haven’t criticized my clothes, you brought in donuts for the staff, and you let me sit and play with the Doctor Who toys for almost an hour yesterday.”

“I am NOT mushy,” Lance said, but couldn’t keep a very mushy grin from crossing his face at the mere mention of Justin. “I’m also not “with” Justin. We’re dating.” Chris snorted. “You’re dressing a lot better lately, which I completely credit to JC. I’ve brought in donuts before, so that’s not a big deal. And I thought you were organizing the calendars. I did NOT know you were playing with toys. But now I do.” Lance glared at him.

“Who organizes calendars for an HOUR, Lance, except you?” 

“We went to the fair, we had coffee twice, and that’s it,” Lance pointed out. “He’s busy right now with school and basketball, and…”

“Don’t forget the game,” Chris interrupted. “You went to one of his games.”

“True,” Lance said, and the smile faltered a bit. Justin had asked him to sit with Britney and some of his friends from school, and Lance had felt very uncomfortable. Everyone was welcoming, and Britney talked nonstop, but he’d still felt awkward. “Not everyone is lucky enough to have their boyfriend working right next door.”

“He’s not really my BOYFRIEND,” Chris muttered, but he turned pink. “Plus his evil Nazi boss won’t let us hang out there much.”

“That’s because it’s a place of business, Chris, not your personal makeout space.”

“We were NOT making out!” Chris almost screeched.

“Joey caught you two kissing in the stockroom,” Lance reminded him.

“I was helping him find something,” Chris protested.

“Find what? His chewing gum?” Lance asked, and chuckled at his own joke.

“Whatever, Bass. You’re just jealous.”

“Jealous of what?”

“The fact that JC and I get to see each other all the time and stare adoringly into each other’s eyes whenever we want,” Chris said triumphantly.

“Chris, I promise to pay you fifty dollars if I EVER catch JC gazing adoringly at you,” Lance vowed. Chris whipped out his cell and started texting. “And if he mentions to me that you ASKED him to gaze adoringly at you, you owe ME fifty bucks. JC doesn’t lie, so I’ll know about it.”

“Fuck.” Chris kicked at the bottom of the counter. 

“That’s what you get for finding a man with such integrity.” Lance grabbed a notebook. “I’m going to go do some inventory.”

“I need to work on demoralizing JC.” Chris grabbed another notebook. “Time to make a list.”

Lance shook his head and chuckled as he walked away. 

 

About thirty minutes later, Chris popped his head around the corner of an aisle and Lance almost jumped out of his skin. “Jesus!”

“Okay, so, I have a question.”

“Hmmm?” Lance’s fingers flew over the buttons of his cellphone. He chuckled as he hit send.

“Aren’t you supposed to be doing inventory?” Chris asked.

“I am,” Lance said absently.

“Lance.” Chris slapped his hand over the phone. “Pay attention.”

“Like I could do anything BUT pay attention to you,” Lance sighed.

“Justin can wait.”

“Justin’s in class,” Lance pointed out.

“It’s obviously not stopping you. I have a question,” Chris repeated.

Lance put his phone down in front of a row of books, carefully lining it up with the edge of the shelf. Chris rolled his eyes. “You have my undivided attention.”

“Can you think of any reason JC doesn’t want me at his place?”

Lance blinked. “Uh…what?”

“We’ve been dating for a few weeks now and I’ve never been to his apartment. Whenever we have plans, he always says he’s going to be out, and I should just pick him up somewhere, or we meet here, or he comes to my place.”

“Maybe he has a big secret,” Lance said. “Like he’s secretly a slob and the place is trashed. Maybe he lives in an episode of Hoarders.”

“I doubt it. Have you SEEN the boy?”

“Maybe…” Lance winced. “Nevermind.”

“What?” Chris asked fearfully.

“I was just going to say that maybe he’s not really single. Maybe he has a boyfriend or something.”

Chris stared at him, mouth open. “No,” he said finally. “Remember what we were saying earlier about JC and integrity? I honestly can’t see him lying about something like that. I can’t see him lying about anything. He has NO poker face.”

“Well, honestly, Chris…” Lance was interrupted by the vibration of his phone on the shelf. He picked it up, read the text, and blushed.

“Oh, good LORD,” Chris groaned. “If you’re gonna stand here sexting with your boything, I’m going back to the Doctor Who toys.”

“We’re NOT sexting,” Lance growled.

Chris snapped his fingers. “Back to me and my very important problem, please.”

Lance slid his phone into his pocket. “Okay. Sorry. I don’t think it’s anything about you. Maybe there’s something he’s ashamed of, like an ugly picture of him when he was six that his mom forces him to keep on his coffee table.”

“Maybe,” Chris sighed unhappily.

“Go distract yourself. Try doing some work.”

“You’re doing all the work. You don’t need me to interrupt.” Chris walked away before Lance could say anything else.

 

A few hours later, Lance went to the coffeehouse in search of Chris. He wasn’t surprised to find him leaning on the counter, deep in what seemed to be a serious conversation with Joey and JC.

“Thank God. Lance can decide it.” Chris pounced on his best friend.

“Whatever I can do to help,” Lance said, glancing at JC. JC rolled his blue eyes and shook his head.

“We’re having a VERY important debate,” Joey said somberly. “Chris is an idiot.”

“THAT’S an issue for debate?” Lance asked.

JC laughed out loud and Chris glared at him. “I mean, ahem. Sorry. Very important debate,” JC said, nodding.

“Okay, Lance. Best song from a Batman movie. “Batdance,” by Prince, or “Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me,” by U2.” Chris looked at him expectantly.

“THIS is why you disappeared for the last half-hour?” Lance almost yelled.

“It’s been twenty minutes,” Chris corrected him.

Lance looked at JC, who put his hands up. “Cat, I have NOTHING to do with this. I TRIED to get him back to work.”

“Liar,” Joey said immediately. “You’ve been here the entire twenty minutes, watching us like a tennis match.”

“How did this…never mind.” Lance rubbed his face.

“It’s U2, man,” Joey said earnestly. “They can do no wrong.”

“I beg to differ,” Chris retorted. “Plus it’s from the Val Kilmer movie. Val Kilmer, Joe.”

“U2’s song was nominated for a Golden Globe.”

“PRINCE, Joey. He’s an American icon.”

“What the hell is a batdance?” Joey screeched.

“Did you know Chris’ birthday is next week?” Lance said to JC, and the argument immediately ceased.

“What?” JC punched Chris in the shoulder. “WHAT?”

“Lance, you prick,” Chris growled. 

“You didn’t know?” Joey asked in surprise.

“No, I didn’t know.” JC pouted and Chris visibly melted. Lance took pity on them.

“Chris isn’t big on birthdays,” Lance pointed out. “Something to do with his unhappy gift-free childhood?”

“Something like that,” Chris muttered.

“Well, then, we need to do something!” JC put an arm around Chris and gave him a half-hug.

“We could have a party here!” Joey exclaimed. “I’ll provide the food…you can invite all your friends.”

“Chris doesn’t have any friends,” Lance said, gently nudging Chris’ foot with his own. Chris frowned at him.

“No…I don’t have any friends,” he echoed. “Just…you guys.”

“Then we go out,” Joey said.

“Justin can’t get into anywhere fun, and I’m sure Lance would want to bring him,” Chris said quickly. 

“Why don’t you two just do something special,” Lance said to JC. “It’s your first birthday together…you know.”

“Is that okay with you?” JC asked Chris. “I’d hate for you to not celebrate the way you want.”

“Let’s see…spending quality alone time with my sexy boyfriend…hmm…do I want to celebrate that way?” Chris thoughtfully tapped his chin.

“Do you cook, JC?” Lance asked.

JC shook his head. “I have all sorts of pretty pots and pans, but I have NO clue how to use them.”

“I bet Joey could whip up a fantastic special dinner for two, and you could just heat it up.” Lance gave Joey a pointed look. “Couldn’t you, Joe?”

“Of course,” Joey said immediately.

“Of course!” Chris almost yelled, and Lance could see the light bulb finally go off. “That’s exactly what I want. Dinner cooked by Joey, at your place, JC.”

“My place?” JC repeated, and Chris nodded violently.

“It’s the only thing I want.”

“Um, okay,” JC said. Chris beamed, hugged him, hugged Joey, and hugged Lance.

“Took you long enough,” Lance whispered.


	17. Seventeen

SEVENTEEN

 

Lance frowned as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He moved to a corner of the aisle and dug his phone out. His frown deepened as he saw who was calling. “I’m shopping, Chris.”

“And how did I know that? I don’t have your schedule in my phone.”

“I hate being bothered…”

“Yes, yes, I know. You hate being bothered while you’re shopping because you’re incredibly frugal and need to concentrate on whether whatever you’re looking at is worth giving your pinched pennies for. I’ve met you, Lance.”

“Fuck off,” Lance growled quietly, but not quietly enough. A mother glared at him and hustled her little girl down the aisle. “What do you want?”

“I don’t think I can do this tonight.”

“You can’t eat dinner? You can’t spend time with JC? You can’t celebrate your birthday? You’ll need to be a bit more specific.” Lance tucked his phone against his shoulder as he ran his hand over the shelf model of a bookcase.

“Well, he must have a reason for me not to come over. And I went by his building the other day. It has an intercom at the door, Lance.”

“It’s called building security, Chris,” Lance said, amused at this rare lack of confidence on Chris’ part. “It’s all the rage these days. Was there a doorman?”

“Not that I could see,” Chris said. “I just…” He sighed. 

“You want this to go well,” Lance said in a kinder tone. “This is the equivalent of you meeting his parents or something. If he didn’t want you there…”

“You sorta railroaded him into it, remember?” Chris pointed out.

“True. But he’s a grown man. He could have said no.” Lance’s eyes widened as he saw just the bookcase he wanted…on sale. “I need to go. Wear something you won’t drop food on, and mind your manners.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Chris snapped, and hung up.

 

Chris paced back and forth in front of JC’s building for ten minutes, and finally realized he probably looked like either a crazy person or a burglar. He took a deep breath and pushed the intercom button for Apartment 8C. “Yes?”

Chris’ throat was suddenly dry. “It’s…um…it’s me.”

“Great! Come on in!” JC said happily as Chris heard the door click. 

Chris entered the large lobby and headed for the elevator bay. Thankfully no one was waiting, because Chris couldn’t stop fidgeting. He rode the elevator up to the eighth floor, and found Apartment C. The building looked well taken care of, and Chris was actually a bit jealous. He knocked on JC’s door. “Avon calling,” he said loudly, frowning at the way his voice shook.

The door flew open and suddenly JC was standing in front of him. “Hi!”

“Hi there,” Chris said.

JC frowned. “I don’t see any Avon.”

“Can I still come in?”

JC gave an exaggerated sigh. “I suppose.” He stepped aside and Chris entered the apartment. 

Before he could look around, JC had him pressed against the door. He pinned Chris’ hands above his head, moved his body against him, and gave him a long passionate kiss. “Um…hi,” Chris said when JC let him up for breath. 

“Happy birthday,” JC whispered in his ear, kissing his neck.

“Can I come in again?”

JC chuckled and pulled away. “Welcome to my humble home.”

The apartment was larger than Chris’, but not obnoxiously so. There was a decent-sized kitchen with immaculate white countertops and an island. Bags of food sat on the counter; Chris assumed they were from Joey. The living room was decorated in tan and brown, and the furniture looked like something out of a Home and Garden magazine. Chris frowned slightly. His furniture was from the second-hand store. “Wow. It’s…uh…nice.”

“Well, um, I know it’s not as nice as your place…” It was JC’s turn to fidget.

“Are you making fun of me, JC?” Chris’ heart hit his shoes.

“What? No! I mean it! I love your place,” JC said, tugging at Chris’ hand. “It’s so homey and lived in.” He looked around. “I’ve lived here for a while now, and I can’t get it to look that way.”

“Maybe because my stuff was actually lived in before I got it,” Chris said quietly. “This stuff…wow. This place is something.”

“Well…I didn’t really have a choice,” JC finally said. “I have some family money, that’s how I can afford it…and my mom sorta jumped in here and decorated. I like the place, I mean, I love having the space, but as you can see, I don’t actually spend much time here. The bedroom is MUCH more my style.”

“The bedroom, huh?” Chris asked, relaxing a bit. “Would you like to show me?”

JC smiled. “Not quite yet. Let’s eat our dinner and celebrate your birthday.”

Chris advanced on JC until he had him pressed against the back of the sofa. “We could start to celebrate my birthday right now.” He tugged at one of JC’s curls.

“No, sir,” JC said primly, wriggling out of Chris’ embrace. “Dinner first…and then…dessert.”

 

“Hey, Lance!”

“I need help.”

Justin gasped. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“No, but I might be.” Lance leaned against his car. “I just purchased a bookcase. It’s a good bookcase, and therefore it’s heavy. A very attractive young man helped me load it in my car…but I’m afraid I might need another attractive young man to help me unload it, carry it into my apartment, and assemble it.”

“I don’t know. It sounds like you already met your quota of attractive young men.” Lance could almost see Justin’s pout. “I doubt you need ME.”

“Well, I’d be willing to make it worth the while of the attractive young man that helps me at the apartment.” Lance grinned, loving the way Justin was flirting with him.

“Let me check my schedule…I was going to wash my hair…and watch Mickey Mouse Club reruns…”

“Please?”

“Okay. But only because you seem to be desperate. Can you swing by and pick me up?”

“Of course.” Lance hung up and jumped in his car.

 

Fifteen minutes later Justin was sliding into the passenger seat. “Hi there.” He leaned over and gave Lance a kiss on the cheek as he put on his seatbelt.

“Oh, hi. I’m sorry…but I’m actually waiting for someone. A very attractive young man is supposed to be helping me?” Lance said. “We can hang out tomorrow.”

“Smartass.” Justin punched him lightly. “So…a bookcase, huh?”

“Yeah.” Lance carefully maneuvered his way back out into traffic. “The thing I have is pathetic. It was a hand-me-down from someone…and the shelves are on their last legs.” Lance glanced over his shoulder and sighed happily. “This thing is gorgeous. It’s Ikea and it’s beautiful…and it’s heavy as hell.”

“And that’s where I come in?” Justin asked, and Lance nodded. “I’ve heard the directions are a nightmare.”

“They are. But I normally don’t have a problem with them. Plus I have you to help me!”

“Right,” Justin said faintly, frowning a bit. He turned his head so Lance didn’t notice. He paused, then turned back to look at Lance. “So…you said something about making it worth my while?”

“Why yes…yes I did,” Lance said with a sly grin.

“I have to tell you…” Justin studied his fingertips. “I don’t come cheap.”

“I have NEVER thought you were cheap,” Lance replied, and Justin had to smile.

Lance parked as close to his apartment as he could, but they’d still have to get the bookcase across the parking lot to the elevator. “What’s this thing made of? Cement?” Justin groaned as he slid the box from the back of Lance’s car. He paused to remove his hoodie, tying it around his waist.

“It’s well-made,” Lance pointed out.

“Of cement,” Justin snapped. “Okay. Ready?” He picked up one end of the box.

Lance was momentarily distracted by the flex of Justin’s biceps under his t-shirt. “Um, yeah. Sorry.” Lance grabbed his end of the box and kicked the car door shut. They moved through the parking lot as quickly as possible, got hung up a bit going through the door, and finally made it to the elevators.

“You’re lucky I love you, Bass,” Justin growled, leaning against the wall as they waited for the elevator.

“I just love YOU for your muscles,” Lance retorted.

“I knew you were after me for my body.”

“Yes…your incredible singing voice and amazing personality have absolutely nothing to do with it.” The door opened and they maneuvered into the elevator. Lance hit the button with his elbow. “I guess I should have gotten my key out BEFORE I picked this thing up.”

“We can put it down by your door and just drag it in,” Justin suggested.

They arrived at Lance’s apartment and set the bookcase on the floor. Lance unlocked the door and Justin dragged the box in, leaning it against the back of his sofa. “Wow…your place is nice,” Justin remarked. 

“It’s not much, but it works for me,” Lance said with a shrug. He tossed his keys into a bowl on his kitchen counter and turned to Justin. “So.” He took Justin’s face in his hands and gave him a very long, deep kiss. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Justin said breathlessly. “Need anything else done? I could move your furniture.”

Lance chuckled. “Oh, this is just the beginning of your payment. You’ll get the rest after we get this bad boy put together.” He gave Justin one last kiss and went to find something to cut open the box.

 

“I love Joey,” Chris said with a sigh, pushing his plate away. JC raised an eyebrow. “I mean, I don’t LOVE Joey. I mean, I love him, he’s a great friend, and one helluva cook, but it’s, well, a platonic love, if you know what I mean.”

“I love when your brain tries to catch up with your mouth,” JC said. “It’s an interesting process to watch.”

“Jerk.” Chris stood and picked up his plate.

“What are you doing?”

“Cleaning up,” Chris said, staring at JC. He then looked around JC’s immaculate apartment. “I’m fairly certain you’re aware of the concept.”

“I am. But it’s your birthday.” JC took Chris’ plate and put it on the counter. “No cleaning up. No work at all.” He took Chris’ hands and put them on his waist, and wrapped his arms around Chris. JC swayed a bit, pressing his body against Chris. “Tonight is about you. What would you like to do next?”

“Well…” Chris squeaked. He cleared his throat, fisting JC’s shirt in his hands. “You, uh, did say something about showing me the rest of your apartment?”

“Ah yes…we never finished the grand tour.” JC took Chris by the hand, his fingers stroking Chris’ palm. “Can’t forget the bedroom.” He led Chris to a closed door. He opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Chris to enter first.

Chris stepped into a large bedroom decorated in muted oranges and browns. It made him think of fall and bonfires and autumn leaves and pumpkin pie. “This is gorgeous, JC,” he almost gasped.

“Thank you. It’s the one room that is all me.”

“Well, you are…” Chris did a double take as he caught sight of a pile of gifts on the bed. “Are…JC, are those for me?”

“Well, it IS your birthday.” JC rubbed a hand along the back of his neck. “To be honest, I never seem to make to someone’s birthday when I’m dating them. I might have gone a little crazy.”

“You work so hard…you didn’t need to buy me all this.” Chris felt something that seemed suspiciously like a tear inching towards his eyelashes.

“Some of it I bought, some of it I made. Trust me when I tell you it’s more Dollar Store than Macy’s,” JC replied with a chuckle.

Chris looked at JC, whose face was a bit pink with embarrassment. “JC, would it be horribly rude and ungrateful of me to not want to open those this very second?” JC slowly shook his head. “And is anything fragile or breakable or whatever?” JC picked up one square box, put it on the nightstand, then mutely shook his head again. “Good.” Chris shoved the entire pile of gifts onto the floor. He then took JC’s shirt in his hands and pulled it swiftly off. His hands slowly slid up JC’s torso. “Right now, there’s really only one gift I can focus on.”

“God…” JC gasped as Chris’ thumbs found his nipples. “All yours…”

“Best gift I could ask for.” Chris nibbled at JC’s collarbone and then bit down. JC hissed and clutched at Chris’ sides. Chris’ hands stopped at the back of JC’s head, and he concentrated on kissing him. Long, slow, deep kisses that soon had JC’s body slithering against him. Chris regretfully pulled away to remove his own shirt. “So…we haven’t really discussed who…well, who’s going to…”

JC sat on the bed and kicked his shoes off. He made quick work of his socks, and then removed his jeans and boxers. “How about we just fool around and see what happens?”

“I’m very good at fooling around.” Chris stumbled out of the rest of his clothes and crawled onto the bed. JC pulled him down until they were laying on their sides facing each other. “You are gorgeous.” He slowly slid a hand up JC’s thigh, over his hip, and stopped at his ribcage.

“So are you.” JC started the kiss this time, small nibbling kisses at the edges of Chris’ mouth that slowly morphed into passionate kisses that were almost painful. By the time he let Chris up for breath, he had Chris on his back, one slender leg thrown across Chris’ waist. JC rolled onto Chris, his hands pushing at Chris’ arms until they were pinned up over his bed. He twined his fingers with Chris’, and shifted until their naked cocks were rubbing against each other. 

“Oh…ohmyGod, JC…” Chris panted, arching up. 

“You feel so good, Chris.” JC shifted his weight so he could look down. “Look good…look so good under me.” JC released Chris’ hands and began to kiss his way down Chris’ chest. Chris started to fist his hands in JC’s hair, then caught himself. “Don’t you dare,” JC growled, biting the sensitive skin at Chris’ hip. “You do whatever you want. I’m not as delicate as I look.” He bit again and sucked the skin into his mouth.

“Fucking bastard,” Chris almost yelled. He wove his hands through JC’s curls and pulled.

“I KNEW we’d be good together,” JC said, his tongue slowly working over the bruise he’d made on Chris’ hip. His hand slid down to stroke Chris’ hard cock. “Look good…feel so good…” His fingers brushed over the head and it was Chris’ turn to growl. Chris slid his hand around and grabbed JC’s throat for a moment, and then put his thumb into JC’s mouth. “Mmmm,” JC moaned, sucking Chris’ thumb and rolling his tongue around the tip. His hand mimicked the movements of his mouth, and Chris was soon whimpering and thrusting his hips. JC let Chris’ thumb fall out of his mouth with a lewd slurp, then slowly got off the bed.

“Why…” Chris began hoarsely, then watched JC get a condom and lube from the nightstand. “Oh,” he said weakly.

“I think I may have to let Lance and Joey know I finally found a way to make you speechless,” JC said with a grin. He stood at the foot of the bed, slowly stroking himself.

“No, I don’t think…aw, fuck…” Chris moaned. “You’re going to make me watch you…”

“Damn straight I am.” JC’s eyes fluttered shut as his hand tightened around his cock. He regretfully let go, worked a condom on, and then opened the lubricant. He knelt on the bed, putting Chris’ legs on either side of him. It wasn’t until one lubed finger was working its way inside of Chris that JC finally took Chris in his mouth.

“Oh…JC…you beautiful nasty thing…” Chris tried to relax all his muscles, but it was difficult when JC was pulling every active cell in his body out through his cock. “I can’t…oh God…”

“Is it good, Chris?” JC let Chris’ cock slide across his face as he kissed the inside of Chris’ thigh. “Am I hurting you?”

“Not hurting…” Chris fisted his hand in JC’s hair and moved him back to where he wanted him. JC chuckled and took Chris in again. He had three fingers working in and out of Chris before Chris finally pulled him away. “Please, JC…please…”

“Beg me, Chris.” JC went back up on his knees again and placed lube over the condom. “Beg.”

“Fuck me, you beautiful tease.” Chris dug his fingers into JC’s waist. 

JC took his time getting into position, moving Chris’ legs just so and getting everything lined up. He took his cock in his hand and slowly pushed into Chris. He used his free hand to scoop Chris’ head up by the braids and give him a slow gentle kiss. “You…are…amazing.”

“JC…JC…” Chris felt like the only word he knew was JC’s name. His hands slid up to JC’s backside, gently urging him in deeper and deeper until each stroke brought JC all the way in. “Yes…”

“Next time, we’re going to take hours,” JC murmured. He moved Chris’ legs up until he was getting as deep as he possibly could. “We’ll be romantic and tease each other and just take HOURS. But today…today I can’t.” He snapped his hips and began to thrust harder. “Today I’m making you mine.” JC’s blue eyes seemed to bore into Chris’ soul. “You’re mine, aren’t you, Chris?”

“Yours,” Chris whispered. “Please, JC.”

“I have you, baby. I take care of what’s mine.” His hand slid down to Chris’ cock, sliding hard over the hot skin with each stroke. “Come on, baby.” His free hand found Chris’ left nipple and pinched hard.

“Fucking hell!” Chris yelled, coming hard and fast.

“Good boy.” JC’s hands grabbed Chris’ hips as he thrust a few more times and finally came as well.

 

An hour after entering the apartment, piece of bookshelf and packing supplies were all over Lance’s living room. Justin sat cross-legged on the floor next to the sofa, silently watching Lance slowly boil over.

“Fuck. Fuck fuck FUCK!” Lance screeched. “I don’t understand how…this says that this part…but that’s the BACK…”

“Relax. Take a break,” Justin said soothingly. “Sit down.” He got up and tugged at Lance until Lance finally moved to sit on the sofa.

“I hate the Norwegians,” Lance said savagely. “Stupid gorgeous blond people.”

“You’re a gorgeous blond person,” Justin said. Lance scowled at him. “Just saying,” Justin shrugged. “Is this a bad time to point out that you said you could do this without a problem?”

“Yes,” Lance snapped. Justin nodded. “I’ve helped my parents put this stuff together dozens of times. I don’t get it.” He waved the instructions in Justin’s general direction. “Maybe you can figure it out.”

Justin took the instructions and studied them. “You do remember that you’re the smart one in this relationship, correct? I’m the muscle, you’re the brains.” Lance snorted. Justin straddled Lance on the sofa, his knees on either side of Lance’s thighs. He smiled his beautiful smile, crumpled up the directions a bit, and threw them over his shoulder. Lance let out a squawk. “I think you’re getting WAY too worked up about this. Are you really going to let a piece of furniture get the better of you?”

“No,” Lance mumbled. Justin put a finger under Lance’s chin and tilted his face up.

“How about you forget about that stupid thing for a little bit?” Justin gave Lance a gentle kiss. His hands moved to massage the back of Lance’s neck. “Jesus, Lance, you’re tight.” Justin’s large thumbs worked down to Lance’s shoulders as he kissed him again. “Too much stress.” Lance moaned against Justin’s lips. “Let me help you relax.” Justin slid to the floor in front of Lance. His hands moved up and down Lance’s thighs. “Would you like that?”

“Yes. I mean…if you want…you don’t have to…”

Justin smiled up at Lance. “I know I don’t have to. But I want to.” His hands slid up to the button of Lance’s jeans. He undid the button and pulled down the zipper. His hands slowly palmed over the erection in Lance’s boxers. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, actually.” He rocked back to his heels and removed Lance’s shoes. He then helped Lance wriggle out of his jeans. Justin’s hands splayed across Lance’s hips, thumbs slowly tracing the outline of Lance’s cock. “Nice,” Justin whispered. He moved back to rub his cheek where his thumbs had been.

“Oh…Justin…” Lance’s fingers threaded through Justin’s hair.

“Relax,” Justin whispered. He slowly inched down Lance’s boxers and tossed them to the floor. Lance pulled him up to kiss him, a deep passionate kiss that left Justin breathless. He smiled and nipped at Lance’s chin before kneeling down before him again. He rubbed his face against Lance’s hardness. “I’ve had dreams about this,” he whispered. “But reality definitely puts my dreams to shame.” He took Lance into his mouth without touching him with his hands.

“Oh…God…” Lance groaned. In his life, quite a few men had blown him. Not many were able to take him almost all the way in from the first lick.

“You taste good.” Justin ran his tongue from top to bottom and all the way around. His tongue flicked over the head as his eyes met Lance’s. “Relaxed yet?”

“I don’t think…I can feel my legs…if that means anything.” His fingers caressed Justin’s cheeks. 

“Getting there,” Justin said, grinning up at him. He soon began to get serious, tongue flicking and sliding over Lance’s hot skin. When his hand finally joined his mouth, Lance almost arched them both onto the floor. “Steady,” Justin murmured, his free hand massaging Lance’s thigh.

“Justin…you’re so good…ah…” Lance was gasping for breath. He was almost embarrassed at how close he was already. “I’m…”

“Go ahead, Lance, please…” Justin pulled back until just his tongue was flicking over the head of Lance’s cock. His hand moved hard and fast.

“Justin…oh God Justin…” Lance’s hands fisted hard in Justin’s hair as he came. He gasped for breath, abdominal muscles quivering. He finally released Justin and slowly leaned over to the end table. He grabbed some tissues and wiped his stomach. Justin took some as well, wiping his mouth.

“Better?” Justin asked, laying his head on Lance’s knee.

“Is there ANYTHING you’re not good at? Anything you can’t do?” Lance gently moved Justin aside so he could find his boxers and put them on. Justin sat down next to him on the sofa, pulling him against his chest once he was partially dressed.

“There’s a lot I can’t do, and many things I’m not good at,” Justin promised. 

“If you say so.” Lance snuggled close to him. 

“I think you’re a lot more relaxed now,” Justin said. 

“Except the LAST thing I want to do now is put that thing together.”

“Let’s just say here for a bit, and then we’ll order in some dinner. It will look MUCH easier after all that.”

“You’re a miracle worker,” Lance said, and Justin laughed, kissing his nose.


End file.
